A Bet On Love
by Mi-to-chan
Summary: Another school year at Konoha High. To Sakura, it's just one more boring school year to go. But then, something unsuspecting happened. She met her worst nightmare, Uchiha Sasuke. Full Summary inside. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Another school year at Konoha High. To Sakura, it's just one more boring school year to go. But then, something unsuspecting happened. She met her worst nightmare, Uchiha Sasuke. They were mortal enemies at the first glance. Their friends were tired of hearing them argue all the time so; they decided to make this situation interesting. The girls bet Sasuke will fall for Sakura, while the guy's bet Sakura will fall for Sasuke. They will both have till the end of the school year. Who will win the bet? Read and find out.

**A/N: **HELLO EVERYONE! This is my first fanfic. So be kind. And I know I am not the best writer in the world, but at least I had the guts to write a story. Hmm… that's all I want to say right now so, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! And if you want to flame me, I guess you could. But I hope you don't. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! (Warning! Characters may be OOC…) You have been warned…

**Disclaimer:** What do you think? Little hint: I don't own Naruto…cries and I never will.

**Chapter One**

**A Reunion and a Stranger**

Sakura glanced at her watch that was wrapped around her wrist and she let out a long sigh. It was 6:19 in the afternoon. The sun was still out shining brightly and people all around her were walking and chatting happily.

"Where the hell are you guys?" she yelled out loud. People around her started to back away slowly. She sat back down on the picnic table looking around frantically for her friends.

"I haven't seen them for how many months? And when I do get the chance to see them they expect me to wait." She let out a long sigh. "You guys are exactly 20 minutes late. Just to let you know."

"You know Sakura, talking to yourself is a bad sign. It can lead to craziness and it may get worse." Someone said with a wide grin on their face. "Now that I am here. You can talk to me."

Sakura turned around and saw a girl with their brown hair tied neatly in two buns and her hazel eyes sparkling in the sun.

"TENTEN! YOU'RE HERE!" Sakura screamed while running up to her friend and hugging her.

"Yes Sakura, I am here." She coked out, but she was still stuck in Sakura's hurtful embrace.

"Sakura, SAKURA! Your kinda choking me… can't breath! Losing oxygen!" and with that Tenten fainted and fell to the ground.

"Oops. Sorry Tenten!" Sakura said to the still body and noticed Hinata was there, witnessing the whole scene.

"HINATA! I didn't see you behind Tenten!" Sakura said and ran up to her friend with her arms wide open.

"Nice to see you again Sakura." Hinata said while a sweat-drop formed.

Sakura examined her from head to toe. _"She looks almost the same. Nothing really changed." _Sakura thought to herself. _"Same purplish hair, same length. And her pearly eyes which most people are afraid of seem to be getting prettier."_

Tenten recovered from her faint and gave a weak smile to her friends. "So, where is Ino?" She asked looking around.

"You guys looking for me?" They all turned around to see Ino running with a big smile on her face. She ran up to them with her long blonde hair tied in a pony-tail swaying behind her and her blue eyes gleaming.

"Hey you guys! Miss me?" she said as she hugged each one of them.

"Yes Ino-pig. We missed you, but not your big mouth." Sakura said while rolling her eyes.

"Well fore-head girl. I see your forehead is still huge. Your emerald eyes are as weird as ever, and your hair is still that hideous pink. " She said with a smirk plastered on her face.

"It has only been 5 seconds and they already started fighting" Tenten said as she shook her head.

Hinata nodded her head watching Sakura and Ino throw insults at each other.

After minutes of arguing they finally settled down and went to their picnic table. They all exchanged their summer stories, how exciting it was for them and some new things about themselves. They were all having a great time catching up when Ino nudge all of her friend's side.

"Hey, look you guys. It's a new guy." Ino said as she pointed to a figure approaching the school building.

They all turned their heads to the direction she was pointing to and indeed; there was a new guy.

"I wonder why he's here. What a hottie." Ino said as she nudged her friends in the side once again.

"Obviously he is going to attend school. Why else would he be here, Ino-pig." Sakura stated as she tied her waist length pink hair in a ponytail.

"What did you say fore-head girl!" Ino screamed as she tried to hit Sakura on the head.

"I haven't seen him around here. He doesn't look half that bad." Tenten said as she observed the guy head to toe.

Hinata just stared and nodded her head up and down. Agreeing to everything her friends say.

They kept chatting about this new mysterious stranger when he looked over at their direction.

He stopped walking and stared at each of them and they silenced.

He looked at each one of them but then stopped when he spotted Sakura.

He kept staring at her and she kept staring back.

"_What the hell is he staring at?" _she thought getting annoyed by him.

This went on for a while when Sakura had enough. She stuck her tongue out at him and he seemed amused. He gave a little smirk and continued walking with his hands in his pockets to the big building not saying a word.

"_I know for sure I am not going to like him one bit." _Sakura thought as she watched him enter the building.

"That's weird." Said Tenten watching him enter the school building.

They all glanced at Tenten with full curiosity.

"What's weird Tenten?" asked Hinata in a whisper.

"Can't you see Hinata? He is entering the girl's dorm. And as you can see, he is a guy. He isn't allowed to go there since it's already past 7." Sakura explained to her friend.

Hinata nodded her head again.

"Maybe he thinks it's the boys one. Should we tell him the boys dorm is the one over there?" Tenten said as she pointed to another building a few yards away.

"Maybe he would have known by now…. I mean, wouldn't he?" Hinata said, while twiddling her fingers.

Everyone stared at Hinata, watching her play with her fingers. _"She is still shy." _They all thought as they watched her actions.

"Well, all I know is this is going to be very interesting." Ino said with a smirk on her face.

"Ino-pig, your hopeless." Sakura said as she started to walk in the girl's dorm too.

"Enough with the insults already. You're really getting on my nerves fore-head girl." Ino screamed waving a fist at her friend.

"Haha. Following that guy Sakura?" asked Tenten in a questioning voice.

"Ha. As if. I am just going to rest a bit. Its pretty tiring waiting for your friends to show up, which in this case took a LONG time. See you guys later." Sakura waved and continued down the cement path to the girl's dorm.

As she continued to walk she spotted one of her teachers.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed as she waved to him.

He looked up from the book he always read and simply waved.

"Hello Sakura. Welcome back to Konoha High." He said in a lazy voice as he walked by her. (A/N Haha sorry. Couldn't think of any other name.)

"Same to you. Bye Kakashi-sensei." She was going to wave again but when she turned around, he was already gone. So she continued down the path. _"I wonder if this school year will be a good one."_ She thought to herself as she entered the large school. 

"I have been going here for how long? And nothing interesting happened yet. I am doomed to be bored for the rest of my life. Tenten is involved in many sports and she is the schools president. Ino-pig is president of that fashion club. And Hinata is volunteering in the animal center." She let out a big sigh.

"And what about me? I haven't done much. I am not in a club, or in sports, or anything! This is my last year here, and I better make it worth while." She said to herself as she wandered in the halls, slowly approaching her room.

She found it odd that not many people were in the building. It was starting to creep her out so she quickened her pace.

"Hmm…Room 113. Where are you?" She had to turn many corners and walk a few flight of stairs but she was finally there.

She searched for her key in her jacket pocket and finally found it.

"Stupid skirt. Why must we wear uniforms?" She said to herself as she entered her room.

Her uniform consisted of a blue skirt that's knee-length, a white t-shirt and a blue jacket that had the schools' symbol in gold letters. Every girl who attended that school had to wear it.

She closed the door behind her, took off her black dress shoes and hanged her coat on the hook behind her door.

She observed her surroundings and noticed everything looked the same as she left it. To our surprise, her walls were not pink. They were actually a light blue. Her desk was located against the wall, which sat her computer. She had many shelves to hold all her books, and she had a large window that divided the room in half to two parts. The only pink thing you could see was her bed. She walked to her bed and plopped down. Resting her head on her pink pillow.

She didn't have any roommates. Ino shared one with Hinata in Room 115 that was located near Sakura's room. And as for Tenten, she is the school president for the girl's dorm, so she has to share it with the guy's dorm president. Too bad for Tenten. Neji Hyuuga is the guy's president and she hates his guts. Luckily, she didn't kill him yet.

"Hmm, today is Saturday. Nothing interesting will happen I guess." She said to herself as she slowly drifted to sleep.

The clock beside her ticked and ticked making her feel relaxed. She was close to falling in a deep slumber when she heard something outside her door. She sat up and looked at her door across the room. She stared and saw that the door handle was slowly turning. Her heart stopped beating and she held her breath, watching the handle slowly turn.

She heard mumbling behind her door so she figured it was a burglar trying to get in. Now she was scared. What if it was a guy? What will happen if he came in? So many questions flooded her mind. She needed a weapon to protect herself from the psycho freak. She reached for the nearest item, which happened to be her desk lamp. She held it firmly in her hands, ready to attack. (A/N Oh great. She will blind him to death. --;)

A few moments passed and the door handle stopped turning. She also noticed the rustling behind the door end. She let out a sigh of relief and put the lamp back on her desk. She laid back down trying to fall asleep again. "He probably gave up and ran away." Sakura thought and went under her blanket.

She closed her eyes and was relaxed once again, but then a loud bang was heard at the other side of the door and she let out a stifled scream.

"What the hell is going on? She screamed inside her head.

She was no longer scared. She was furious. She couldn't wait to strangle the person behind her door who interrupted her little nap.

She stomped to the wooden door and opened it with much force.

"What the h-." Sakura was cut off when her emerald eyes met with dark ones.

They stared at each other for a few moments when he suddenly spoke.

"What? You're not going to let your new roommate in?" he said with a smirk on his face.

**A/N.** MWAHAHAHA. What a cliffhanger. SO SO? What did you guys think? Haha hopefully you didn't fall asleep. Anyway. You all know what to do now. Right? Well to refresh your memory, you should go review. PLEASE! And if you do, there's a free cookie with your name on it. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Another school year at Konoha High. To Sakura, it's just one more boring school year to go. But then, something unsuspecting happened. She met her worst nightmare, Uchiha Sasuke. They were mortal enemies at the first glance. Their friends were tired of hearing them argue all the time so; they decided to make this situation interesting. The girls bet Sasuke will fall for Sakura, while the guy's bet Sakura will fall for Sasuke. They will both have till the end of the school year. Who will win the bet? Read and find out.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**Chapter Two**

**A stupid prank**

(Sasuke's POV)

"_Damn that Naruto. This is his entire fault that I am going to that hell hole." _Sasuke thought to himself as he slowly approached his destination.

_Flash back: Thursday._

He was wandering the halls of the boy's dorm. Seeing if he can find any of his friends so they could do something. He looked everywhere but couldn't find them. _"How strange."_ He thought to himself. What was stranger was there was no one around. He was alone once again. He was used to it by now. He decided to go back to his room, since he had nothing better to do.

He was almost there when all of a sudden he heard a big BANG! _"What was that noise?"_ he thought. Something had exploded. Then a dreadful smell followed it. The smell entered his nose and he started to gag. He held his nose and tried not to barf. It was the worst thing he ever smelled in his life. It was like rotten eggs and Naruto's sweaty socks put together. (A/N trust me, that would smell really bad.) A few screams were heard and then a fit of laughter.

He wanted to run to his room because the smell was overwhelming. But he also wanted to know what happened. After a few minutes of debating whether or not he should go he finally gave in. His curiosity got the better of him and he decided to investigate. He turned many corners and had to retrace his steps a few times but then the smell got even worse. He was getting closer.

As he walked down the hallway he was getting a little dizzy. The smell was that terrible. He wanted to turn back but he was dying to know what happened. Actually, he was literally dying. He felt like he was going to collapse right now.

"This is stupid." He said to himself. "Why am I risking my life to find out what happened?" He was going to turn back but then he spotted a window. Then an idea struck him like lightning. "Why didn't I think of this before?" he mentally slapped himself for his stupidity.

He dashed towards the window and quickly opened it. A breeze blew in his face and he no longer felt the need to puke. The stink was diminishing and it was replaced with the smell of flowers.

"Now I can breathe." He said as he continued to walk. Then a blur of orange ran past him. He recognized who it was and it all became clear.

"Oi, Naruto! What did you do now?" Sasuke said as he watched Naruto turn around and run back to him. Naruto stopped in front of Sasuke and started to laugh hysterically.

"You should have been there Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said as he tried to catch his breath.

Sasuke watched the blond hair boy bend over, trying to regain his strength.

"I got that Ero-sensei good." He said as he did his so-called famous thumbs up pose.

Sasuke's face turned blank. He almost died for some kind of prank? This better be the best prank he ever heard of. "What did you do?" he asked.

Naruto grinned like a maniac and spoke. "I put a stink bomb in his desk!" he started to laugh like crazy and then he smiled proudly.

Sasuke's eye started to twitch. He wanted to strangle Naruto to death. "A stink bomb? That was your ingenious plan?" He said as he slowly approached his friend.

"Uhh…yeah. Why?" Naruto asked slowly backing away.

"I almost suffocated dobe. And for a stupid prank that 7- year olds come up with." He said as he lifted his fist, ready to strike.

"I don't see you coming up with any pranks Sasuke-teme." He said as he started to run down the hall once again.

Sasuke let out a sigh. He will get him later. He started to walk back to his room when a hand crashed down on his shoulder.

"Where do you think your going Sasuke Uchiha?

Sasuke froze in his spot and he slowly turned his head around. When he turned around completely, he was face to face with the dorm adviser, Jiraiya.

"I am just going back to my room Jiraiya-sensei." Sasuke replied calmly and continued to walk.

"You're not going anywhere Sasuke Uchiha. You're coming with me." Jiraiya said as he started to walk to his office while dragging Sasuke along.

"What? Hey! What the hell did I do?" he said as he glared daggers at Jiraiya's back.

"You know very well what you did." Jiraiya said has they reached his office that was just around the corner.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Sasuke said as he was pushed into the office.

"You don't do you?" Jiraiya said with an angry expression on his face. "Does a stink bomb ring a bell?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What stink bomb?" he said trying to look very confused.

"The stink bomb you laid in my desk today." Jiraiya said as he stared at Sasuke intently.

"I didn't lay a stink bomb in your desk." He replied as he sat in a chair across from Jiraiya's desk.

"Then why were you the only one in the halls after the incident happened?" he said as he started to walk around Sasuke.

"_What the hell. He is making me sound like a criminal. He has been watching too many cop shows." _Sasuke thought as he tried to think of an excuse.

"I was just on my way to my room." He said looking very calm.

"What were you doing before that?" Jiraiya asked as he sat back in his chair.

"I was looking for my friends." Sasuke replied.

"So were they the ones who planted the bomb?" Jiraiya asked has he eyed Sasuke carefully.

"No." Sasuke said calmly. He was used to being questioned all the time. He did do pranks before, but this time. He was innocent.

"So if it wasn't you or your friends, then who was it?" Jiraiya asked as he searched something in his desk.

"How should I know?" Sasuke answered. "Can I go now?"

"Not yet." Was all Jiraiya said. Sasuke was getting very impatient. _"Damn that dobe. He's lucky I didn't rat him out." _

"Ah Ha. Found it." Jiraiya said has he held a used stink bomb in front of Sasuke's face. "This look familiar?"

Sasuke looked and his eyes went wide. There in bold letters was "Property of Uchiha Sasuke."

"That's not mine!" Sasuke screamed. _"What the hell? Naruto took one of my stink bombs from grade 3 and he just leaves my name there. What an idiot." _

"I think it is yours. You're just trying to sneak your way out of this." Jiraiya replied as he put the stink bomb away.

"Jiraiya-sensei, why would I plant a bomb in your desk and have my name on it? That doesn't make sense."

"I have no clue on why you did this but there will be a consequence." Jiraiya said with an evil smirk on his face.

End Flashback 

Sasuke sighed as he replayed what happened a few days ago in his head.

"Well, almost there." He said as he continued to walk down the pavement.

He looked around and saw many people staring at him. He ignored their stares and kept walking with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, is that?" a girl whispered to her friend.

"I think it is!" she replied. (A/N haha I am too lazy to think of names. So they will all be called girls and yeah.)

"Oh my gosh. Is that Sasuke Uchiha?" a blond haired girl screamed.

"_Damn girls" _he thought to himself. _"I didn't want to attract attention to myself. But they are." _

"He looks hotter in person!" another girl screamed as she fainted.

"Serves her right." Sasuke said under his breath.

"I know why he's here." Another girl said.

"Why is he here?" some girls said as they gathered around her.

"I heard he almost burned down the guys dorm and now he has to stay in the girls dorm." She said as she looked at her friends with excitement in her eyes.

"Really?" they all said as they all chatted at once about Sasuke.

"I hope he gets to stay with me." The blond hair girl said.

"No way! He will stay with me." Another screamed as she pulled one of the girl's hair.

"Ouch! Quit pulling my hair!" she screamed as others started to have a cat fight.

Many people gathered around and watched them fight. It was very entertaining.

Sasuke just ignored it again and walked by.

He looked and saw he was close to his destination. You all know where. If you guessed the girls dorm. You're right! Congrats to you.

He was not happy at all. He didn't want to go in where girls could see him 24/7. This is close to hell for him.

He was nearing the front door when he heard whispering. He stopped walking and looked over at their direction.

He saw 4 girls all sitting at the picnic table. He all looked at them and they all looked back. There was a girl with two hair buns, a girl with purple hair, blonde hair and pink hair? He kept staring at the girl with pink hair for a long time.

This went on for quite a while but then she stuck her tongue out.

"_This might be a little interesting than I expected." _He said as he gave a little smirk, which seemed to annoy her even more. For some odd reason, annoying her was fun to him. He continued walking to the girl's dorm room with his hands in his pocket his smirk not leaving his face.

Inside the girls dorm room:

As he entered the building many different kinds of perfume smells were around. "Oh. Great. I will suffocate here." He said as he walked through the halls.

"Now, what room was I supposed to go in?" he said to himself as he looked around.

He dug his hand in his pocket looking for the piece of paper Jiraiya gave him the day before he sent him here.

"Hmm, Room 113. Where the hell is that?" he said as he looked at the crumpled piece of paper.

He looked around if he could ask for directions, but no one was around. So, he decided to just wander around and hopefully he will come across it. He had to turn many corners and walk a few flight of stairs but he still couldn't find it.

"Holy crap. I never knew the girl's dorm was so big." He said as he tried to catch his breath. He was pretty tired from climbing all those stairs.

He looked at the door numbers and saw he was getting close.

"Hmm… room 109, 110, 111, 112, 113!" he said as he finally found the room.

"At last. I can rest now." He said as he tried to open the door, but he couldn't.

"Oh shit." He said as he let out a groan. "I forgot to get a key."

He tried pushing the door. Maybe he could knock it down. He tried many times but he couldn't. "I don't want to wander around this place anymore." He said out loud. He was desperate; he really didn't want to walk all those stairs again. It must have been a thousand steps, maybe more.

He tried rattling the doorknob but the door still wouldn't open. He was getting really annoyed. He had one more plan. He put all his stuff down and went a few paces away from the door. He let out a deep breath and ran to the door kicking it with his foot. "That did it." He said trying to catch his breath. When he looked up the door was still intact! Not a dent or anything. "What the hell?" he said as his eye started to twitch. "How can a wooden door be so strong?" he gave up. He will have to go back down and ask for a key.

He was about to go when he heard something behind the door. He stopped and watched as the door swung open revealing a pissed off girl.

"What the h-." was all she said when she suddenly stopped talking.

"_That's the same girl I saw before! I guess she is my new roommate."_ He thought as he smirked.

"What? You're not going to let your new roommate in?" Sasuke said staring at the shocked girl in front of him.

**A/N.** Haha. Well, this is not really a cliffhanger but still. oOoOo what happens next? Haha I have no clue, but I will think of something. So how did you guys like the second chapter? A little long, I think. Tell me what you think in your REVIEWS. I would really appreciate it. And, I will only continue if I get enough reviews so yeah. Go review right now.

P.S THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! –cries- I am so touched……


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Another school year at Konoha High. To Sakura, it's just one more boring school year to go. But then, something unsuspecting happened. She met her worst nightmare, Uchiha Sasuke. They were mortal enemies at the first glance. Their friends were tired of hearing them argue all the time so, they decided to make this situation interesting. The girls bet Sasuke will fall for Sakura, while the guy's bet Sakura will fall for Sasuke. They will both have till the end of the school year. Who will win the bet? Read and find out.

A/N: Warning. They may be OOC. 

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**Chapter 3**

**It's You!**

**Recap:** "What? You're not going to let your new roommate in?" Sasuke said staring at the equally shocked girl in front of him.

(Normal POV)

Sakura was speechless. She didn't know how to react.

"Well? Aren't you going to let me in?" he said again waving his hand in front of her face.

She snapped back to reality when she noticed she was staring at him. She blushed a deep red when she saw their faces were only inches apart.

"Its you!" she screamed as she jumped back and pointed her index finger at him.

Sasuke smirked. "So you remember me then." He said as he entered her room.

"Of course I remember you. I saw you only a few minutes ago." She said as she crossed her arms.

He didn't reply to her last statement. All he did was stare at her.

"_What the hell. Why is he staring at me, Again!" _She thought as she uncrossed her arms.

She raised one eyebrow at him and she stared back at him.

"Two can play at this game." She said out loud which caused him to smirk once again.

They stared and stared. Not one of them moving from their spot.

A few teachers passed by but they ignored them.

A couple of minutes passed, and passed, and passed. It's been half an hour long and the staring contest was still in progress.

"_Holy crap. This is going to take a while. Who knew she would last this long?" _Sasuke thought while his eyes were slowly closing. He was getting sleepy.

Sakura saw his eyes drooping and she smirked. _"Yes! He is getting sleepy. Now all I have to do is wait till he gives up and I win! Hopefully it will be soon. I need to go to the washroom really bad." _

The two kept staring at each other. Both were determined to win.

Sakura was getting desperate. She needed to go to the washroom. Now!

"_AHHH! I can't take it anymore. Must go bathroom. But I don't want him to win. What should I do?"_

She was debating in her head for a few minutes when she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"_Come on! Give up already. I am tired of this." _Sasuke said letting out a little yawn.

"_Must win. Must not let him win. Must…. Must…. MUST GO WASHROOM!" _Sakura screamed in her head.

"_There will be other staring contests. And I plan to win them all. But right now, I must go to the washroom!"_ she slowly moved away from her spot towards the washroom.

"Fine, you win. I give." She said has she raised her hands in the air surrendering.

He smirked once again. "About time. I was starting to think it was never going to end."

Sakura looked over to her clock beside her bed and saw the staring contest lasted for a long time. It was 9:45 and the sun was already down.

"Well I have more important things to do." She said as she edged to the bathroom.

"Because of you I never got to have my nap." Sakura glared daggers at him.

"What did I do?" he asked innocently as he went to his bed.

"Hmm… lets see. What did you do? Well for one thing you have the nerve to come here and try to break in. You made such a racket outside that I couldn't even think straight." She said as she made her way to her door. "And you almost broke my door."

"It's not my fault you didn't get to sleep, baka."

"It's Sakura Haruno and yes it is your fault, jerk."

"It's Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well _Uchiha_, you could've knocked." She put emphasis on his last name.

"Well _Haruno_, I was banging on the door. Doesn't that count as a knock."

"No. It doesn't. Banging is not knocking."

"Whatever. The point is I am your new roommate and I am staying here for a long time." He said as he lay down on his bed.

"You're my new roommate?" She asked, hoping he was joking.

"Yes. I am your new roommate. How many times do I have to tell you." He said as he was slowly dozing off to sleep.

"Just making sure, Uchiha." Sakura said as she stuck her tongue out at him again.

Sasuke sat up and looked around. The room was pretty big. Looks like his room except there is a pink bed. And the bathroom looked way bigger and cleaner.

"Aren't you going to get your stuff out from the hall?" Sakura asked as she pointed to the stuff beside her.

"Oh yeah. Get those for me will you." He said as he lay back down.

Sakura was dumbfounded. "What do I look like to you? A maid!" she screamed as she walked up to him. "Get it yourself."

"But you're already there. I am all the way over here." He said giving her a smile that would get girls to do anything for him.

She rolled her eyes. "Well it's not my stuff now is it." She said giving him one last glare and disappeared into the washroom.

Sasuke was surprised. If he asked any other girl they would do it for him right away. She was different. "This is definitely going to be interesting." He said to himself.

-In the washroom-

"_Why that jerk! He barges right in and has the nerve to boss me around." _Sakura said as she flushed the toilet and washed her hands.

"_If he ever does that again I will kick him out and make him wish he was never born." _Sakura thought as she laughed evilly.

She checked her appearance in the huge mirror and walked out.

She looked over at the door, which was closed and locked. She saw Sasuke's stuff inside and in the corner of the room.

Sakura smirked. _"So he did it himself. Maybe he's not that stupid after all."_

She walked over to him and noticed he was fast asleep. He was sleeping on his side facing the wall and he was breathing slowly. His hands were in loose fists and he looked relaxed. He looked peaceful, like a 7 year old right now.

"A evil seven year old." She said out loud.

Sakura sighed. _"Okay. I got to admit. He is pretty cute. Why does he have to be such a jerk?"_

She walked to her closet and pulled out a blue tank top and some pink pyjama bottoms.

She walked back to the washroom. She got changed, brushed her teeth and washed her face. She went out feeling a little tired and walked to her bed. She looked over to Sasuke and saw he was sleeping without any blanket.

She thought for a moment. _"He might get sick over night. Is that a bad thing?" _She let out a laugh. _"Should I let you get sick?" _she thought for a moment.

"_I'm not that evil." _Sakura said as she went to her closet and got a blanket and walked to Sasuke's bed. "You better appreciate this, Uchiha." She said as she placed the blanket over him.

She stared at him for a while then walked back to her bed and turned off all the lights.

"Good night Uchiha." She said as she went under the covers and slowly drifted to sleep.

The stars were out and shining brightly. The moon was the only light source that filled the room with soft light.

Sakura was fast asleep already, breathing in and out slowly, dreaming her usual dreams.

Now lets go over to Sasuke. In his same position, eyes open...what the….

To our surprise Sasuke was awake this whole time. He smirked and turned to his side facing Sakura, who was still sleeping soundly.

He cuddled up in the blanket Sakura gave him, which smelled nice and sweet.

"Night Haruno." Sasuke said with a sincere smile on his face and went to sleep as well.

**A/N: **Yay! Updated. What did you guys think? Sorry. It's short. I couldn't really think of anything to write. Oh yeah. I HATE MOSQUITO'S! I hope they all die. One bit me on my lip! My lip is 2 times bigger now thanks to it... And! Another one bit me near my right eye! It looks like I got beat up. –sigh- Curse you mosquito's, CURSE YOU! Okay, done now. So yeah. Let us all review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Another school year at Konoha High. To Sakura, it's just one more boring school year to go. But then, something unsuspecting happened. She met her worst nightmare, Uchiha Sasuke. They were mortal enemies at the first glance. Their friends were tired of hearing them argue all the time so; they decided to make this situation interesting. The girls bet Sasuke will fall for Sakura, while the guy's bet Sakura will fall for Sasuke. They will both have till the end of the school year. Who will win the bet? Read and find out.

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Don't own Naruto.

**A/N: **YAY! Updated. Sorry if it took me long to update. I was uh…. 'busy'. Yeah. Busy. And thanks to all of you who reviewed! Hopefully this chapter is interesting. Haha anyway I will stop talking to let you read. Remember! Read and review!

**Chapter 4 **

**The stalker, The burglar and The very 'sweet' girl**

**Recap: **To our surprise Sasuke was awake this whole time. He smirked and turned to his side facing Sakura, who was still sleeping soundly.

He cuddled up in the blanket Sakura gave him, which smelled nice and sweet.

"Night Haruno." Sasuke said with a sincere smile on his face.

(Normal POV)

"_No, no, NO! Stay back! Get away! NO!" _

Sakura was having that dream again. Or should I say nightmare. She hated it. It was the worse to her. That dream would always come to her every month and the same thing happened each time. She would be running around the school with a mysterious person chasing her. No one around to help her. She was all alone. Then in the end, the person would back her up in the corner and get what they wanted. It always ended like this.

"Stay back I say! NO! NOOOOOO!" Sakura was twisting and turning, she looked terrified.

"NOOO! Someone! HELP ME! AHHHH! NO! MY SKITTLES! COME BACK HERE!" Sakura shot straight up in a cold sweat. She was breathing rapidly, eyes wide open. Her face showed fear but then turned to rage.

"DANMIT! NOT AGAIN!" She yelled out in frustration. "I always end up losing my beloved skittles." (A/N Yum. Haha I am eating skittles!")

She let out a sigh and lay back down on her bed glaring at the ceiling.

"Next time. I will win!" She pumped her fist up while laughing evilly.

After a few moments she looked at her clock and it was 7:43 am. She decided to meet up with her friends to get a bite to eat and after check out her school schedule.

She got up and went to the washroom.

"Hmmm…. Something feels, different." She said suspiciously as she entered the washroom.

"Why is it so warm in here?" She looked around and noticed it was really foggy.

She shrugged it off and went to her mirror/cabinet. (A/N You know, the cabinets that have a mirror on it? Right?)

She opened it and got out her pink toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it. She stuck it in her mouth and started to brush her teeth. She closed the cabinet and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was really messy and her clothes were all wrinkled. She continued to brush her teeth then bent over to spit and wash her face.

When she was halfway done some soup went in her eyes. She let out a little scream and searched blindly for a towel.

After a few moments of constant searching her prayers where answered.

"Here." Someone said as they handed her a towel.

"Oh. Thanks a lot." She said and wiped her face.

_"Wow. What a nice person. Good thing they were here to help m-. WAIT! WHAT THE HELL!"_

She looked up and saw a guy staring right at her. She let out a scream and started to hit him with the towel.

"AHHHH! Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" she screamed and continued to attack him with the towel.

"Ow, ow, OW! HEY! What the he- SAKURA! STOP IT!" he yelled between hits.

She stopped and glared at him.

"Oh my gosh. How do you know my name! AHHH! Stalker! STALKER!" she kicked him on the knee and he fell to the ground.

"Sakura! Ow! Stop it! Don't you remember me?" he managed to get up and grabbed her wrists causing her to stop hitting him.

"No! I don't know any stalker!" she yelled right at his face.

"Sakura! I am _not _a stalker!"

"Well if you're not a stalker, then you must be a burglar!"

He rolled his eyes. "Sakura. I am not a stalker or a burglar."

"Then why are you in my washroom! Huh! HUH? Explain that!"

He stared at her. "I am here because I am your ROOMMATE!"

"HAH! You're wrong! I have NO roommate!"

"I am your NEW roommate!"

"I don't remember getting a NEW roommate!"

"That's because you're stupid!" he said and let go of her wrists.

"Hey! I am not stupid! You're stupid!"

"No, you're stupid."

"No, you are."

"No."

"Yeah."

"No."

"YEAH! YOU'RE STUPID!"

"How am I stupid!"

There was a long pause.

Sakura couldn't think of anything. "I don't know why you're stupid! I don't even know you!"

"Yes you do! Man, Haruno. I knew you were stupid but I didn't think you had brain damage."

Sakura had enough. "AHHHH! Okay! This has gone far enough! Who are you?"

"I. Am. Sasuke UCHIHA!" he shouted causing her to jump a little.

She thought and thought. She really didn't remember him. She stared long and hard at him. She looked at his eyes and then, BING! It hit her.

"OH! IT'S YOU! UCHIHA JERK! I remember you! You're my new roommate!" she was quite proud she remembered. And it only took her….. 15 minutes!

"No, really?" He said sarcastically.

"Oh. Well. You should know. In the morning, I tend to forget things."

"Right. I will keep that in mind. Weirdo."

"I will pretend I didn't hear that." Sakura said in a singsong voice and walked back to the sink.

"Do you mind Haruno? I was taking a shower." He said eyeing her.

She turned around and blushed when she noticed he only had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"AHHH! MY EYES! THANKS FOR BLINDING ME, UCHIHA!" she yelled and ran out of the bathroom.

"You're welcome!" he yelled after her and continued with his shower.

-1 hour later-

"UCHIHA! Are you done yet? Hurry up! I need to shower too!" she banged on the door.

She heard rustling and then the door flew open.

"Oh sorry. Did you say something?" he asked innocently.

She rolled her eyes and shoved him out the door.

"Next time! Don't take so long!" She yelled while getting in the tub.

"Whatever. I'm going now." Sasuke said and went out.

"The nerve of that guy. Taking so long."

She turned on the shower and started to shampoo her hair. She continued to until she noticed something weird. Her shampoo was thicker than usual and it smelt very sweet. She looked at her hand and noticed it was NOT shampoo.

"What the…. Is this…HONEY? AHHHH! My hair!" she screamed has she felt her hair all tangled and sticky. She tried washing it off when all of a sudden the shower stopped.

"What?" She tried to turn it back on but water never came out.

"What the hell is go-" Then she remembered.

"Uchiha." She said and let out a scream that everyone in the girls dorm heard.

"THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT!"

She wrapped herself in a towel and stepped out of the tub slipping and falling on the floor.

"Ow! Ow ow owee!" she looked down and saw the floor was covered with water.

"Oh. HE is going to PAY for this..." She snarled and crawled all the way to the sink and held on to it firmly, pulling herself up.

She looked at the mirror and noticed her hair was all over the place. The honey was starting to harden and some of it was drooping down her face.

"I am going to beat the living crap out of him."

She went to the door and noticed something was on it. Written in her shampoo was 'This is only the beginning…'

"This is only the beginning? AHHH! HE IS SO DEAD!" and she limped out the door.

"If my shower doesn't work, then I will just use Ino and Hinata's."

After a few more limps and curses she was finally at the door.

She opened it and stepped outside to see a smirking Sasuke.

"So? How was your bath?" He asked trying to suppress a laugh.

She glared at him. Evil emitting from around her body.

"Uchiha…" she growled and charged after him.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she ran after him in the hallway.

He laughed as she was chasing him all around leaving a trail of honey.

"Get back here and let me kill you!" She yelled after him.

"Hahaha, Really? You're going to kill me in a towel?"

She stopped running and looked down and blushed. She just remembered she was only in a towel.

Sasuke just continued to point and laugh at Sakura while trying to support himself against the wall.

"I will kill you later Uchiha!" she roared waving a fist.

"Hahaha! I'm looking forward to it!" with that said he turned and walked away.

She ran back down the hallway and banged on Hinata's and Ino's door.

"AHHHH! LET ME IN! LET ME IN!" She pleaded and fell in when Ino opened the door.

"Sakura?" Ino asked shocked.

Sakura got up and screamed. "AHH! Can't talk! Need washroom!"

Before Ino could say anything Sakura bolted to the washroom and started the shower.

"Was that sakura I just heard?" Hinata said coming out of her closet.

"Yeah. It was." Ino walked back to her bed but then noticed something.

Ino smelled the air. "Hey. Do you smell…..Honey?"

Hinata shrugged.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I HATE HONEY MORE THAN EVER NOW!"

**A/N: **Sorry! No cliffy! I couldn't really think of anything to put and I just wanted to post this chapter already. Hopefully next time there will be a cliffy! Thanks for reading and I hope you post a review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Another school year at Konoha High. To Sakura, it's just one more boring school year to go. But then, something unsuspecting happened. She met her worst nightmare, Uchiha Sasuke. They were mortal enemies at the first glance. Their friends were tired of hearing them argue all the time so, they decided to make this situation interesting. The girls bet Sasuke will fall for Sakura, while the guy's bet Sakura will fall for Sasuke. They will both have till the end of the school year. Who will win the bet? Read and find out.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Warning: **Characters may be OOC. You have been warned…

**A/N: **YAY! Another chapter up! Again, I am sorry if I took so long. I was kinda sick. But luckily I feel better! Thank you to those who have reviewed! You all made me happy! And raiiyaan? ……..uhhh… I am NOT your son. LOL just had to make that clear. Haha anyway I will stop talking now. REMEMBER! READ AND REVIEW!

**Chapter Five**

**Frying Pans Are Lethal Weapons.**

**Recap: **Before Ino could say anything Sakura bolted to the washroom and started the shower.

"Was that sakura I just heard?" Hinata said coming out of her closet.

"Yeah. It was." Ino walked back to her bed but then noticed something.

Ino smelled the air. "Hey. Do you smell…..Honey?"

Hinata shrugged.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I HATE HONEY MORE THAN EVER NOW!"

**(NORMAL POV)**

It's has now only been an hour since our dear Sakura had a brief encounter with Satan known as Sasuke Uchiha. And you guessed it; she is STILL in the shower. Her friends, Ino and Hinata, are a little confused from her outburst earlier. All they could hear from the washroom were Sakura's shouts and curses. Who knew honey was so hard to get out of hair?

"Sakura? You okay?" Asked Hinata a little worried at the other side of the washroom door.

"Yeah. You have been yelling out random curse's ever since you got here." Ino said coming back from Sakura's room. Ino just got Sakura some clothes since she only came in the room with a towel.

A few moments passed and Sakura came out of the washroom, in a towel once again, looking pissed off.

"It's not my fault! It's that damn Uchiha's!" growled an angry Sakura.

"Uchiha?" Her friends asked backing away slowly.

"AHHHHH! DON'T EVER SPEAK OF HIM NEAR ME!" Sakura screamed causing her friends to cower under Hinata's bed.

"S-sorry s-s-Sakura…." Apologized the now frightened Hinata

"Chill out Sakura! Who is this person anyway?" Ino said coming out from her hiding spot.

Sakura grabbed her clothes from Ino and marched back to the washroom.

"He is someone who I don't ever want to see."

Ino and Hinata sweat dropped.

"Wow. That's some useful information." Replied Ino sarcastically.

"It's true! I NEVER want to see him again! But…if I do…."

Ino and Hinata watched Sakura re-enter the room fully dressed.

"I'll kill him." Sakura's arms were slowly rising to the ceiling while she was cackling evilly as if she had just conquered world domination.

"It's official….She's gone insane." Ino said ashamed.

Hinata merely nodded.

A few minutes passed when all of a sudden someone knocked on the door.

"I wonder who that is." Ino wondered and stood up to answer the door.

"NO!" Hissed Sakura blocking Ino's path to the door. "It might be him!"

Ino's face went back to confuse mode. "Who's him?"

"The guy I was talking about! He might be back with jelly!" Sakura started to sweat and shake. "Or worse! More HONEY!"

Ino just remained confused. "Sakura, trust me. It won't be him."

"NOOOOO!" Sakura pleaded. "It took me forever to get all the honey out!"

"Well what do you want me to do? Just make them wait outside all day?"

Sakura put her finger on her chin and started to think.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Went the clock.

Ino waited and waited while Sakura continued to think and think.

"Sakura…. I am going to open the door now…"

"What! NO! Don't!"

Ino pushed Sakura away and continued to the door. She was so close until she was jumped on and she tumbled to the floor.

"OW! What the- SAKURA! Get OFF me!"

"Never! I can't let you open THAT door!"

"Why not?"

"Because…. You can't!"

Ino had enough of Sakura's foolish and crazy acts. "Sakura… I am going to open the door, okay?"

Sakura began to think again. Ino's patience was slowly drifting away with each passing moment.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Went the clock once again.

Finally! Sakura was done thinking. "Okay, fine. You could answer the door. But first…"

Sakura got off of Ino and ran to their closet.

Ino and Hinata watched Sakura rummage through their things until she found what she was looking for.

"AHA! Found it! Okay, you can open the door now."

Ino and Hinata stared at Sakura with eyes wide open. (A/N: They basically look like this.. O.O)

"Uhh… S-sakura?" Ino asked hesitating a little. Did she really want to know the answer?

"Yes Ino?"

"Uhh.. Just wondering. Where did you get the frying pan?"

Sakura looked at them disbelievingly. "Where else? In your closet! Duh."

Silence

"Ino, I don't remember having a frying pan in our closet." Hinata whispered to Ino.

"Me too."

"Okay! Now… we can answer the door." Said Sakura as she tiptoed to the door with the frying pan in hand.

Ino walked to the door and waited for Sakura's signal.

"Okay, ready?"

"Whatever." Ino said rolling her eyes.

"Okay. 1..2..3!"

Ino swung the door wide open and went out of Sakura's way.

"Hey you guys! What took you-"

WHAM! BANG! POOF! QUACK! SLAM! THUD!

"Gasp!"

"Oh. My. God."

-

"Sakura! I knew that was a bad idea."

"How was I supposed to know she would get knocked unconscious!"

"Maybe because it's a frying pan for crying out loud!"

"Well I didn't know!"

"You're so stupid."

"What was that Ino-pig!"

"You heard me fore-head girl!"

"Uh, You guy's?" Hinata started to say.

"I don't understand pig, Ino-pig!"

"You guy's?" Hinata tried again.

Ino gasped. "WHAT! Well! I can't concentrate cause of that big fore-head of yours!"

"That makes no sense!"

"Yes it does!"

"YOU GUY'S! She's waking up now." Hinata yelled causing them to stop bickering.

(A/N I know. Hinata doesn't yell. That's very OOC. But didn't I warn you?)

"SHE IS? Why didn't you say so!" Sakura and Ino said at the same time.

Hinata sweat dropped but shrugged it off. She was more worried about the person lying on her bed right now.

"Uhhh… Ow… My head. What the. What happened?"

"TENTEN! You're alright!" Ino exclaimed happily.

"Thank goodness for that." Hinata said with a smile.

"Where am I?" Tenten asked a little dazed.

"Your in Ino's and Hinata's room." Sakura said relieved as well.

"I am?" she asked looking up to them.

They nodded and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Oh yeah! I remember. I was coming here so we could all get a bite to eat. Then I knocked on the door but no one was answering. But all of a sudden, the door opened and then it went all black."

Hinata, Ino and especially Sakura froze.

Tenten was thinking long and hard. What caused her to black out like that?

She looked over to Sakura and noticed something behind her back.

"Is… Is that a frying pan?" Tenten asked pointing behind Sakura's back.

Ino and Hinata stiffened and Sakura started to sweat and tremble with fear.

"Was I hit with… a frying pan?" Tenten asked suspiciously.

Ino and Hinata looked over to Sakura who was inching to the window in between their beds.

"Ahahaha. Frying pan? What frying pan? Do you see any around here Tenten?" Sakura asked nervously and threw the pan out the open window. She walked back to them with a forced smile on her face while they all watched her.

BANG! GASP! THUD! Silence.

"OH MY GOSH! A FRYING PAN HIT KENJI!" said one random person outside.

(A/N hahaha I was thinking about south park when I wrote this. You know. Kenny? He always dies or gets hurt. I guess Kenji will be a Kenny!)

"Nice going Sakura…" Ino whispered to her who just laughed nervously.

"Anyway, I think I am feeling better. Come on. Lets go get a bite to eat." Tenten said as she got up and started to walk to the door.

They all agreed and followed her out.

"You sure you feel alright Tenten?" Hinata asked still unsure about her friend.

"No need to worry! I feel just fine Ino."

Ino, Sakura and Hinata stopped walking and stared at Tenten.

Tenten noticed they stopped walking and turned around to face them.

"What?"

"Tenten. You just called Hinata, Ino." Sakura said while pointing to the two.

"I did?"

They nodded.

"Oh. Oh well!" And with that Tenten continued to walk down the stairs.

Ino spun around to face Sakura. And boy was she not happy.

"Sakura! If you gave Tenten brain damage you're in DEEP trouble."

"Don't worry Ino!" Sakura said waving her hand in Ino's face. "Everything will be fine! Nothings wrong with Tenten!"

Ino stared intently at Sakura whose eye was twitching uncontrollably and was sweating more than usual.

"You sure she's alright?" asked Ino not fully convinced.

"OH MY GOSH! THERE'S A DANCING PURPLE COW OUT HERE! HI DANCING PURPLE COW!" And with that Tenten started to dance with the 'purple cow' that happened to be a metal bucket.

"Ahahaha. See? She's fine!" Sakura replied happily, which received a glare from Ino.

**A/N: **YAY! Another chapter done! Sorry. I knew that took long! But I was busy. I had to get presents… and I was sick… and… uhh… I couldn't really think of anything to put! Oh yeah. Sorry. Again… no cliffy! NEXT ONE! The next one will be a cliffy… I hope.

Hmmm… Oh yeah. As you may have noticed this chapter, is WEIRD! They are OOC In my opinion. But to me it's more interesting this way! Sorry to those who disagree!

Oh yeah! I won't be able to reply in **2 weeks**. Sorry! I am going off to Calgary! YAY! But I will try to update. So bear with me please! Thank you to all of you who reviewed! You really made my day! So… I think that's it. Okay then. LETS ALL GO AND REVIEW NOW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Another school year at Konoha High. To Sakura, it's just one more boring school year to go. But then, something unsuspecting happened. She met her worst nightmare, Uchiha Sasuke. They were mortal enemies at the first glance. Their friends were tired of hearing them argue all the time so, they decided to make this situation interesting. The girls bet Sasuke will fall for Sakura, while the guy's bet Sakura will fall for Sasuke. They will both have till the end of the school year. Who will win the bet? Read and find out.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did. The story would be really messed up. So, I don't own it.

**Warning: **A lot of randomness in this chapter. Characters may be OOC.

**A/N: **I. AM. BAACCKK! Wow. How long did it take me? Sorry for the VERY long wait. I was stuck in vacation mode. Now I am ready to write! Oh yeah. My trip to Calgary was awesome! It's very nice there. Hopefully I will go back. I had LOADS of fun. (Even though I couldn't go on the computer. T-T That was torture.) So! ON WITH THE STORY! Oh yeah… READ and REVIEW! That would really make my day :D

**Chapter Six**

**Carson Cally Corkahobie John**

**Recap: **"Don't worry Ino!" Sakura said waving her hand in Ino's face. "Everything will be fine! Nothings wrong with Tenten!"

Ino stared intently at Sakura whose eye was twitching uncontrollably and was sweating more than usual.

"You sure she's alright?" asked Ino not fully convinced.

"OH MY GOSH! THERE'S A DANCING PURPLE COW OUT HERE! HI DANCING PURPLE COW!" And with that Tenten started to dance with the 'purple cow' that happened to be a metal bucket.

"Ahahaha. See? She's fine!" Sakura replied happily, which received a glare from Ino.

**(NORMAL POV)**

Hmmm… Where did we leave off? Oh yes. Tenten was being crazy while dancing with a purple cow. Lets see what happens next. Shall we?

The three friends watched as their now brain-damaged friend was doing the robot, moonwalk, the chicken dance, and any other out-of-date dance move known on earth with, a metal bucket.

Many girls went out of their room to watch Tenten make a fool out of herself while Sakura, Ino, and Hinata watched while their reputation went down the drains.

What was even worse was Janitor Bill had to get multiple beatings from Tenten when he attempted to get the metal bucket back. Yup. The school year was going to be interesting now.

"Okay. Nothing to see here folks. Go back to what you were doing." The three friends cleared the room of girls and Janitor Bill and were left alone once again.

"What should we do?" Hinata asked worried about Tenten who was now doing the worm on the floor.

"I never knew Tenten could dance." Sakura said quite amazed.

"What? What the hell does that have to do with anything!" Ino yelled at her friend.

"I was just saying. But you should have seen this kid, I think his name is Naruto, he couldn't do the Hokie Pokie to save his life." Sakura replied thinking back to that day.

"Naruto can't do the Hokie Pokie? But, that's a pretty easy dance. 5 year olds can do it." Hinata said not believing her ears.

"That's exactly what I said to him."

"Okay, okay. Who cares about that. Lets think of something first." Ino said, she didn't really want to think about the Hokie Pokie. Too many bad memories. She shivered at the thought.

Now the three were in thinking mode. What could they do? All of a sudden, Ino's face lit up.

"I have a plan! It will defiantly work." Ino went in front of Tenten and put her hands on Tenten's shoulders. Sakura and Hinata watched as Ino gave Tenten a stern look.

"Tenten! Snap out of it!" Ino screamed while shaking her friend ferociously.

Right. Good plan Ino! Shake Tenten. Maybe she will lose more brain cells.

Ino continued to shake Tenten repeating 'snap out of it' until she finally spoke up.

"Ino! Snap out of what! I am perfectly fine!" Tenten said in between shakes.

"That's what I tried to tell her. But NOOO, She thinks you're crazy." Sakura stated as a matter of fact.

"WHAT? Sakura! Are you serious? She IS crazy!"

"I am NOT crazy!"

"Yes you are!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES PLUS INFINITY!"

"She is not crazy plus infinity plus 1!" Sakura yelled out of nowhere, causing her two friends to stop arguing.

There was a slight pause.

"What she said!" Tenten said pointing to her pink-haired friend.

"Tenten. You were dancing…WITH A METAL BUCKET! I think that makes you crazy." Ino said pointing an accusing finger at her.

"She meant you are a crazy good dancer!" Sakura said to Tenten who beamed proudly.

"NO! Not a crazy good dancer. Just plain CRAZY!"

"HEY! I wasn't dancing with a metal bucket! I was dancing with Carson Cally Corkahobie!"

Everything went silent. Nobody made a sound. Heck. Even the crickets were in shock and shut up.

"Carson?" Hinata started.

"Cally?" Sakura asked.

"Corkahobie?" Ino finished.

"Yup. Carson Cally Corkahobie."

More silence. The 3 friends were speechless. Too scared to ask anything else. But finally, Ino was the first to speak after the 10 minutes of constant staring.

"Who the hell is that?" Ino asked looking mortified and really confused.

"Well. His full name is Carson Cally Corkahobie John. He is about 592 083 years old. He is a purple cow that loves to dance. He lives with his mother and father in a small house up in the sky. And, he only comes to visit on his day off's of work."

Sakura :O

Ino O-O

Hinata -.-"

Tenten :D

Carson :) (A/N what the…)

"OH! Did you know that Carson Cally Corkahobie John sells plastic wrap for a living? AND! In his spare time he likes to watch Power Puff Girls while doing a 10-piece jigsaw puzzle. Poor Carson Cally Corkahobie John. So far, he only has 2 pieces put together. And he has been working on it for about… 592 083 years. But some day! HE WILL FINISH IT! I BELIEVE IN YOU CARSON CALLY CORKAHOBIE JOHN! YOU CAN DO IT! (A/N It's all-true.)

WE INTERUPT THIS STORY FOR A BRIEF UPDATE!

Okay. So did you get all of that? Let me sum this whole thing up in a couple of sentences. Tenten is crazy. She has lost her mind. Carson Cally Corkahobie John? You guessed it. He is the 'dancing purple cow' Where is he now you ask? I honestly have no clue. So….

**Tenten **equals** Crazy**

**Carson **equals **Dancing Purple Cow**

**Metal Bucket** equals **Carson's Hang Out Place.** Yes you read correctly. The bucket IS his hang out place.

THIS BRIEF UPDATE IS NOW COMPLETE! WE RETURN YOU TO THE STORY THAT NOW MAKES MORE SENSE. 

There stood Tenten. Tears streaming down her eyes as she looks up in the sky with hope for Carson Cally Corkahobie John to complete his puzzle. To make things more random, we shall add Gai and Lee.

"Don't worry Carson Cally Corkahobie John! We believe in you!" Shouted Gai, tears also running from his eyes.

"THE SPRING OF YOUTH RUNS FREELY IN YOU! YOU CAN DO IT!" Lee said pumping his fist up.

Lets add a background of waves splashing against a huge rock with them standing on top of it. And there you have it. A Kodak moment. (A/N I don't own Kodak.)

"Well said Lee. Well said." Gai said proudly.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

1..2..3 and start the hug between Gai and Lee with a nice sunset in the background with birds flying freely in the sky while Tenten looks up to the heavens.

"Oh. My. God." Sakura said slowly.

"My eyes! MY EYES! THEY BURN!" Hinata screamed running around in circles. (A/N: Run Hinata! Run! coughOOCcough)

"HEY! What are you guys doing here? This is the girls dorm!" Ino shouted causing the hug to end.

"We came here to wish Carson Cally Corkahobie John luck." Gai said smiling wide with his pearly whites giving off radioactive light.

"My eyes! MY EYES! THEY BURN! WHY GOD? WHY?" Sakura screamed also running in circles with Hinata.

Ino couldn't believe her eyes. Was she the only sane one around? With Hinata and Sakura running around, Tenten crying for no apparent reason, and two guys hugging? Oh yeah. She was the only normal one around.

"Would everyone please SHUT THE HELL UP!" Growled an angry Ino. Of course. Everyone listened.

"Now Gai-sensei, Lee. Go away."

"What if we don't want to go?" Gai said crossing his arms, Lee mimicking his sensei.

"If you two don't go then I will make sure every spandex thing on the face of the earth is thrown to the depths of hell where they belong." Threatened Ino with a very scary look on her face.

"Ahahaha… Why didn't you say so! Come on Lee! Lets go!" And they both ran out of the building in a blink of an eye.

"GO LEE! RUN FASTER! KEEP UP! WE MUST SAVE THE HOLY THINGS!" Gai yelled outside with a handful of spandex clothes.

"I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU GAI-SENSEI!"

Hinata and Sakura stopped running and were very grateful they were gone.

"And you! Tenten! Snap out of it!" Ino yelled at her once again.

Tenten snapped out of her daze and stared at Ino seriously. "Ino! Nothing is wrong with me! Right Carson Cally Corkahobie John?"

Silence

"SEE! He agrees with me." Stated Tenten with her arms around 'Carson Cally Corkahobie John'. Or should we say, she put her arms around the bucket.

"Tenten! Carson Cally Corkahobie John is NOT real!"

"Yes he is! I am hugging him right now!"

"Tenten, I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice." Ino took a step towards Tenten.

"Eh? Ino? What are you doing?" Sakura asked confused.

"Something I should have done a LONG time ago." Ino replied taking a couple of more steps towards Tenten.

"You don't mean…" Hinata asked horrified.

"Hell yeah."

"Ino? Why do you have a murderous look on your face? Ino? INO?" Tenten screamed when Ino lunged at her and grabbed Carson away.

"AHHH! NOO! Carson! What are you DOING?"

"I am sending Carson here to a better PLACE!" Ino ran down the hallway and opened the window.

"INO! NOO! DON'T DO IT!" Tenten pleaded.

"I'm sorry Tenten. But it's for your own good." The next thing you knew, the bucket was out the window and falling to it's doom.

"NNOOOOO! CARSON!" Tenten yelled and ran in slow motion towards the window.

Sakura and Hinata acted quick and stopped Tenten in her tracks.

"Sorry Tenten." Sakura and Hinata said as they watched Tenten's eyes go wide in fear.

BANG!

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! CARSON CALLY COR –breathes- KAHOBIE JOHN!" Tenten went down to her knees and started to cry.

"I'm really sorry Tenten. But I had to do it." Ino said sympathetically to Tenten.

"It was for the best, Tenten." Hinata said rubbing Tenten's back.

"Yeah. Don't worry. You will get over it." Sakura reassured Tenten.

"Yeah, I guess you guy's are right." Tenten replied and wiped the tears away.

They all smiled and got off of the ground.

"Come on. Lets go eat now. I'm starving." Tenten exclaimed and ran down the stairs with her three best friends.

Wow. Tenten took that pretty well. I am surprised. Oh yeah! I suppose you all are wondering whatever happened to the metal bucket. REWIND!

Flashback: 5 minutes from present. Outside.

"Hey Kenji! You're out from the hospital already?" One random person asked.

"Yeah. It wasn't that serious. I guess I was pretty lucky. I wonder where that frying pan came from anyway." Kenji and the people outside thought but shrugged it off.

"Hopefully nothing else will happen like that. I was pretty worried last time." Meet Tomi Yoroshii. She is Kenji Shiawase's best friend since… forever? Anyway, back to the flashback.

"Hahaha, You worry to much Tomi. It's not like something else will fall from the sky and hit me."

Then as if the gods were teaching Kenji a lesson, there fell a metal bucket on, you guessed it, our poor friend Kenji.

BANG!

"AHHH! KENJI!" Tomi screamed and rushed to her friend who lay unconscious with many kids surrounding him.

**Kenji **equals **Hospital**. Shocker eh? Never saw that coming…

Mwahahaha now. For the moment of truth! YOUR CLIFFY!

-dramatic music plays in the background- (Just think about the Soap Opera's when music plays and a guy talking in a creepy voice)

Will Kenji ever stop getting hit by random objects falling from the sky?

Where is Carson Cally Corkahobie John hiding now?

Does Tenten still have brain damage?

Will Janitor Bill ever get his beloved metal bucket back?

And will Naruto ever learn the Hokie Pokie?

TUNE IN NEXT TIME AND FIND OUT!

-End dramatic scene-

**A/N: **YAY! DONE! Wow. That was pretty random if I do say so myself. What did you guys think? Well you can all tell me in your reviews! Isn't that right Carson Cally Corkahobie John? –silence- He says yeah.

MWAHAHAHA did I keep my promise? About the cliffy thingymajigee? I know, they are just question's BUT STILL! They keep you wondering right? Anywho, thanks to all of you who reviewed! And thank you AGAIN for being very patient.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Another school year at Konoha High. To Sakura, it's just one more boring school year to go. But then, something unsuspecting happened. She met her worst nightmare, Uchiha Sasuke. They were mortal enemies at the first glance. Their friends were tired of hearing them argue all the time so; they decided to make this situation interesting. The girls bet Sasuke will fall for Sakura, while the guy's bet Sakura will fall for Sasuke. They will both have till the end of the school year. Who will win the bet? Read and find out.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. But the imaginary ones like Carson, Kenji and Tomi. I own them. (Does a metal bucket count too?)

**A/N: **AHHHHHHHHH! I am really really sorry! I didn't mean not to update! BLAME RAIIYAAN! IT'S HER FAULT! She took so long to tell me what the heck she was. AND! I had a major writers block. Plus I had to prepare for school. Yuck. But to make it up to you guys, the next few chapters will be all random and weird. YAY!

For this Chapter and the upcoming ones you will have to download the following songs.

Best Friend by Toy Box.

Candy by Riyu Kosaka

Love Love Shine by Riyu Kosaka

Well, that's all for now. The songs go with what's coming up so yeah. Get them quick!

**Chapter Seven**

**Karly Karkney Korkipokie Mark?**

**Recap: **Will Kenji ever stop getting hit by random objects falling from the sky?

Where is Carson Cally Corkahobie John hiding now?

Does Tenten still have brain damage?

Will Janitor Bill ever get his beloved metal bucket back?

And will Naruto ever learn the Hokie Pokie?

**(Normal POV)**

Hmm… where is Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino? I have no clue. I lost them when they were at the school getting their schedule for this year. Oh wait! I see them! Lets go after them!

"YAY! NO SCHOOL TOMORROW!" Sakura exclaimed doing a little dance.

"Really? How come?" Tenten asked looking down at her calendar. "Tomorrow is Monday. Shouldn't we have school?"

Ino shook her head side to side. "It says that the teachers including Tsunade-sama are going to a meeting today and tomorrow."

Tenten grinned from ear to ear. "Woo Hoo! We have a day off. Sweet. What a way to start the year."

"I agree. But.." Hinata started but then thought for a moment.

Her 3 friends looked over to her and raised an eyebrow.

"But?" They repeated telling her to go on.

"But… What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean 'what are we going to do'? We'll find something. Anything is better than going to class." Sakura said.

Everyone looked at her with blank expressions.

Sakura stared back and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Sakura. Whenever you say that, we always end up doing nothing and being bored out of our brains." Ino said while Tenten and Hinata nodded their heads in agreement.

"HEY! What are you talking about! I am the QUEEN of fun. Trust me this time. Today we will have fun and you won't hear 'I am so bored' coming out of my mouth."

They looked at each other still not certain, but then shrugged it off. Maybe Sakura was right this time. So they followed Sakura who was walking away to god knows where.

2 minutes later.

"I am so bored!" Sakura yelled out in frustration. Many people around them yelled a "yeah me too" but continued to walk on.

"Pfft. You didn't even last 5 minutes." Tenten snorted which received a glare from Sakura.

"It's not my fault! I didn't say I was the queen of fun."

Hinata sweat dropped. "Umm… Sakura. You did say it."

Sakura thought for a moment. "…Oh yeah…"

"AHH! I don't want to talk about Sakura's stupidity right now!" Ino said with her head in her hands. "I wish something interesting will happen."

They all waited for anything to happen but nothing came. They all let out a sigh and continued to walk around the picnic tables.

Heaven:

"What do you think we should do?" One god asked another.

"Hmmm… I don't know. But I am bored." Another replied.

"OoOoOoO I know! Why don't we do something to the Kenji kid again!" One very evil god suggested.

"Hmm… I think he is still in the hospital."

"Oh yeah," They all said sadly.

(A/N: So to answer the question: Will Kenji ever stop getting hit by random objects falling from the sky? The answer is no. But doesn't that make things more interesting?)

"Well, the people are bored. Lets take pity on them!"

"YEAH!" they all said excitedly and came up with a plan for the poor mortals.

(I always wondered if the gods would do that…)

The gods thought and thought long and hard. Then, one finally came up with an ingenious plan. Using their super duper powers, they shall add a very familiar object that is after revenge.

Earth:

"Look up at the sky!" One random person said.

"Its a bird!"

"Its a plane!"

"NO! It's… a metal bucket with a large dent in the middle?"

Everyone looked up and indeed. There was a metal bucket with a large dent in the middle. Everyone stared at the bucket, as it was slowly getting larger as it went towards earth.

(A/N: So to answer the question: Will Janitor Bill ever get his beloved metal bucket back? Nope. Sorry Janitor Bill.)

Metal Bucket: MWAHAHAHA! FEAR ME EARTHLINGS! I HAVE COME HERE IN SEARCH OF THE ONE CALLED INO! SHE IS THE ONE WHO PUT THIS LARGE DENT IN THE MIDDLE OF ME!

Everyone looked towards Ino who was shocked as well.

"HEY! It's not my fault I threw you out the window!" Ino defended.

Metal Bucket: SILENCE! IT IS YOUR FAULT! Luckily an earthling named Kenji made my landing softer. I thank him. BUT NOW! IT IS TIME FOR YOUR DEMISE!

The bucket was nearing Ino closer and closer as she stayed in her spot screaming her head off.

Now, would I let Ino get hit? Or should I send in Kenji? Well, I can't let it hit Kenji. He is still in the Hospital, remember? So that leaves me with only one person. Sakura.

"INO! WATCH OUT!" Sakura yelled in slow motion as she ran to push Ino aside.

(A/N I just love slow motion scenes. Don't you?)

5 minutes later. Sakura finally reached Ino and pushed her aside letting the bucket hit her own head.

BANG! GASP! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MOO! ….Moo?

"GASP! I recognize that moo anywhere! CARSON CALLY CORKAHOBIE JOHN?" Tenten screamed joyfully.

(A/N: So to answer the question: Where is Carson Cally Corkahobie John hiding now? He was in the bucket all along!)

"Tenten! Who cares about Carson! Sakura is hurt!" Ino shrieked, running to her friend who lay very still on the ground.

"S-sakura? Are you okay?" Hinata asked looking down to poor Sakura.

"Sakura! You are so stupid! Why did you do that?" Ino asked/yelled. Mostly yelled.

"Because… Ino… I… I… I am your father…" Sakura said very slowly.

DEAD SILENCE! Everything has stopped! The world stopped spinning, everyone stopped breathing, even the dog by the tree stopped in the middle of peeing.

Tick Tick Tick Tick. BING! Everything unfroze.

"WHAT? S-sakura… you're not my father!"

"I know. I was just teasing." Sakura started to giggle non-stop.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Sakura! That wasn't funny! I thought you got brain-damage like Tenten." Ino screeched while getting up from the ground.

Sakura ignored Ino and stood up with her mouth wide open and hearts in her eyes.

"Sakura? A-are you okay?" Hinata asked also standing up.

Sakura just kept silent and just nodded her head up and down, though no one was even talking to her.

"What did I miss?" Tenten asked with the bucket in her arms.

"Why do you have that bucket with you?" Ino asked while crossing her arms.

Tenten smiled and looked down to the bucket affectionately.

"Me and Carson are catching up on the good old days."

(A/N: So to answer the question: Does Tenten still have brain damage? The answer is… Maybe? I can't tell.)

"Well you have to get rid of that thing!" Ino said trying to grab it away from Tenten.

"Why?" asked a curious Tenten backing away slowly.

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe because it tried to KILL ME!"

"Oh don't be silly. Carson would never do a thing like that! The bucket, maybe, but not Carson."

Ino gave up. She didn't want to deal with this now.

"You guys! Look over there!" Hinata said pointing towards the field.

Everyone looked and their eyes went straight out of their sockets. What they saw, was horrifying. There in the field, was Sakura. What was she doing? I will tell you in full detail.

Sakura was in a costume. Not just any costume. But a Pikachu costume. Why you ask? I have no clue. What was she doing? Well she was smiling happily while skipping down a field of flowers. She was twirling, Dancing, Jumping, Singing, tap-dancing. Anything you could think of. And the weird thing is. She kept glancing towards the air beside her and she would always smile or talk. Like… there was someone there.

Everyone gathered around and watched Sakura make a fool out of herself. Some even brought camera's and started to tape her.

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?" Ino shouted scaring Hinata and Tenten with her sudden outburst.

"Well. She is obviously doing the funky chicken Ino." Stated an amazed Tenten.

"I know that Tenten! But why is she doing that!"

"Well. She is dancing with her friend. I never saw him before though. Have you Carson?"

Silence

"Carson said he has never seen him before."

"Wait. Who is he? I don't see anyone." Hinata asked curiously.

"You don't see a dancing Pink Polar Bear? He is right there beside Sakura doing the Hokie Pokie." Tenten answered as a matter of fact.

"Oh no. Not another imaginary friend." Ino said with tears running down her face anime style.

"What do you mean ANOTHER?" Tenten asked suspiciously.

"I mean ANOTHER as in Carson." Came a blunt answer from Ino.

"For the last time. Carson is NOT imaginary."

"Whatever. We got to get Sakura."

They all agreed and ran towards Sakura. Once they reached Sakura, Ino slapped her across the cheek.

Tenten and Hinata- O-O

Sakura- :) to o-o to :D (A/N so she made 3 faces all together…)

"Wasn't that a little harsh Ino?" Asked a scared Hinata.

"Yeah. She did save your head…literally" Added an equally scared Tenten.

"It's the only way she will snap out of it." growled an scary/evil/psychotic Ino.

Ino dragged Sakura back to the picnic tables while the rest merely followed.

Sakura just continued to smile and laugh out of nowhere.

"Why are you laughing Sakura?" Hinata asked gently.

"Because Karly Karkney Korkipokie Mark is SO funny!" Sakura laughed once again and started to talk.

(A/N: Start Playing "Best friend" by Toy Box now:D)

"Oh Karly Karkney Korkipokie Mark, you're so cool!"

Everyone stared. And stared. And stared some more.

"OH! Where are my manners? You guys? This is my Best friend Karly Karkney Korkipokie Mark."

Silence.

"He is just like Carson Cally Corkahobie John except he lives in a boot with a GARAGE! He is 592 082 years old, which is one year younger than Carson. He sells ABC gum to the unfortunate for a living. You know, the people who can't chew gum by themselves? He has a little pet caterpillar the size of a jellybean. And he doesn't live up in the sky. He lives on a rainbow. And he loves Skittles. Maybe because it rains skittles there. I don't know," Sakura said.

Everyone's mouth went wide open. Tenten's mouth was opened the most. Maybe she was jealous. COME ON! He has a GARAGE! Carson has a bucket that's evil for crying out loud. Who wouldn't be jealous?

Sakura's eyes shifted to the left then right. "But here's a secret," she said whispering, "He an FBI,"

GASP. Poor Tenten. Poor CARSON! FBI? How will Carson beat that?

"He's in with the Federal Beaurau Investigation?" Ino asked amazed.

"Federal Beaurau whaa? No. The Federal Bubblegum Investigation. It's when someone steals ABC gum and sells them and say it's they're own creation. It's like Pirating. Don't tell anyone though," Sakura finished and straightened herself.

Everyone fell over anime style.

Sakura didn't notice and continued to talk to Karly.

What should they do? Sakura has totally lost it. OH! I KNOW! Lets let Ino scream at her. Yeah… that's a good idea.

"Sakura! You are acting more crazy than Tenten when she thought Carson Cally Corkahobie John was real!" Ino screamed shaking her friend.

Tenten nodded her head in agreement. A few seconds later she realized it was an insult.

"HEY! I wasn't crazy! And for your information, Carson Cally Corkahobie John is REAL. And you just hurt his feelings." Tenten stated while patting poor Carson on the shoulder.

"Tenten! Look at the influence you're putting on poor Sakura! You're making her see things." Ino said pointing an accusing finger at Tenten.

"Hey! What did I do?" Tenten asked innocently.

"You and stupid Carson Cally Corkahobie John are making Sakura act crazy!" answered Ino truthfully.

"HEY! Leave Carson out of this. It's not his fault he is challenged at completing puzzles! You know all the kids make fun of him at school! He has to live a pretty hard life." Then, Tenten and a group of kids crowded around and started to cry. They all felt sorry for Carson Cally Corkahobie John.

"Oh dear lord. This can NOT be happening." Ino said shaking her head.

Tenten continued her little speech. "Poor Carson! Going door to door. Selling plastic wrap. Earning $5.99 a day! How will he be able to go to college at that rate! Can someone tell me?"

"Well, Karly Karkney Korkipokie Mark can help him. Cause he is the best! He earns $10.37 every 3 hours." Replied Sakura proudly.

"Carson says no thank you. We don't need your pity!" pouted an angry Tenten.

"What! Karly is my best friend. He would never take pity on Carson!"

"Sakura! Snap out of it! Karly Karkney Korkipokie Mark is NOT your best friend!" Yelled an annoyed Ino.

"Ino! He IS my best friend. Have you listened to the background music?"

Silence. Oh boy. Sakura is now officially crazy. In real life, there would be NO background music. But since this isn't real life, and I am the writer for this fic, I can add background music.

"What? Background music?" Tenten asked confused.

"Yeah! Background music." Sakura said waving her arms like a maniac. Though she already was one…

"Sakura. Umm… I don't hear anything." Hinata said.

"You don't? Well it's playing right now cause Karly Karkney Korkipokie Mark is here. See. Listen."

_He's my best friend _

_Best of all best friends_

_Do you have a Best Friend too?_

"Oh my gosh. Sakura is right. There is background music." Ino said disbelievingly.

"Told you." Sakura said smiling.

"Hey! When I was with Carson Cally Corkahobie John, I didn't have music. That's not fair. I deserve music too." Tenten said sadly and slightly jealous.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Well, Karly Karkney Korkipokie Mark is cooler! So he deserves background music."

The whole student body crowded around the two girls and started to oOo and chant 'fight'. Hey. They were bored! Plus, this was very entertaining.

"What! No way! Carson Cally Corkahobie John is WAY cooler than Karly what's his face."

"GASP! His name is Karly Karkney Korkipokie Mark for your big fat information!"

"Whatever. We all know Carson is cooler!"

"Nu Uh! Karly is cooler! Right guys?"

Some said 'yeah' or 'sure' maybe a few 'I don't know' and one even said 'my toes hurt' though I have no clue why he said that. Back to the argument…

"Oh really? Prove it!"

"Fine! I will."

"Go ahead!"

"I'm going!"

"I'm waiting!"

"Just hold on!"

"Fine!"

It was silent once again. Sakura was thinking while everyone was waiting. And just like that… DING! Sakura's brain was ready.

"I know! Unlike Carson, Karly can put 3 puzzle pieces together!"

GASP! Everyone was shocked and impressed. Everyone oOoed

"Wow. That is pretty cool." Said a random guy behind Tenten.

7 people from Tenten's side went over to Sakura's side.

"Oh yeah! Well… Carson can dance WAY better than Karly any day."

Everyone oOoed once again.

"NO WAY! Karly can dance circles around Carson any day."

"Yeah right!"

"It's true! Karly can do any dance move while Carson dances worse than Naruto!" (Come on. Naruto can't even do the Hokie Pokie! So that was a pretty good insult.)

(A/N: So to answer the question: Will Naruto ever learn the Hokie Pokie? I can honestly say, no. But if anyone would like to give him lessons, go ahead. But it won't be easy.)

DOUBLE GASP! Everyone went silent. Did she just say that? How is Tenten taking it? Lets find out…

"Oh no you didn't!" Tenten yelled doing the head and finger combo.

"Oh yes I did it!" Sakura said doing the same combo.

"That does it. Carson and Karly! Dance off. Right NOW!"

And again. Everyone oOoed and Gasped.

"Fine! We accept! Bring it on!" Sakura said quite confident.

"Oh, It's been BROUGHT!" Tenten said with much emphasis.

Sakura stared intently into Tenten's eyes as she did the same. Everyone behind them cheered for Carson and Karly.

"Are they for real?" asked Ino who couldn't believe her eyes.

"10 bucks on Carson!" Hinata yelled to a random guy in a black coat. He took her money and gave her a ticket.

Ino ¬.¬

Hinata O-O

"What? I might as well make some money out of all of this." Hinata answered truthfully.

Ino let out a sigh and dug into her pockets.

"15 bucks on Karly." Ino said sadly, giving in to the events unravelling before her eyes.

Minutes passed and everyone placed his or her bets in. They all went to the bleachers that surrounded an arena where the showdown will take place.

"COME ON KARLY KARKNEY KORKI- WHATEVER! DON'T LET ME DOWN!" yelled none other, Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama? W-what are you doing here?" Ino asked surprised.

"What does it look like? I am here to see the dance off. I bet 100 bucks on Karly. I have a feeling he is going to win." Tsunade replied with a wide grin.

"Uhh… I see that. But aren't you supposed to be at a meeting or something?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Well, it's only a meeting for this program thingy about the student's safety. No big deal." Tsunade explained waving her hand in front of Ino.

"Right…" Answered Ino who stood up and walked away to sit with Hinata.

Moments passed and out came the most stylish, awesome referee anyone has ever seen.

"Everyone ready?" Asked the brilliant Mi-to-chan. (Hehehe.)

"Hell yeah!" Answered Tenten and Sakura in unison.

"Okay then. Let the dance off, BEGIN!" Mi-to-chan said with an evil grin. Though you all know. It will be in the next chapter. Who will win? Guess in your reviews! Cause IT'S ON!

**A/N: **Another chapter completed with the help of my dear friend, Raiiyaan! She gave me the idea of Karly Karkney Korkipokie Mark. AND! She's the one who made up that whole FBI thing and the Karly info. So thank her. :D

Oh and.. Just to let you know… Carson Cally Corkahobie John… is ME! And Karly Karkney Korkipokie is Raiiyaan.SO! VOTE FOR ME!

Raiiyaan- HEY! NO WAY! Don't listen to her. Vote for me! The cool one.

Mi-to-chan- WHAT? I am the coolest one here. So you should vote for me!

Raiiyaan- LIES! I am the coolest one AND the best dancer. So I will for sure win.

Mi-to-chan- Don't be so sure. I have the power to write no matter what the votes say. MWAHAHAHA So I am the one who will win. :P

Raiiyaan- That's unfair and you know it.

Mi-to-chan- I know. But it's still on!

Raiiyaan- Bring it.

Mi-to-chan- Oh. I am bringing it. So GET READY!

-Fight Scene-

Mi-to-chan and Raiiyaan- OW! BRUSIES! –glare's at each other- VOTE FOR ME!

THE END to the worst fight scene and pointless argument you will ever see.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **Another school year at Konoha High. To Sakura, it's just one more boring school year to go. But then, something unsuspecting happened. She met her worst nightmare, Uchiha Sasuke. They were mortal enemies at the first glance. Their friends were tired of hearing them argue all the time so; they decided to make this situation interesting. The girls bet Sasuke will fall for Sakura, while the guy's bet Sakura will fall for Sasuke. They will both have till the end of the school year. Who will win the bet? Read and find out.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the songs. But the imaginary ones like Carson, Kenji and Tomi. I own them. (Does a metal bucket count too?)

**A/N: **BACK! Did I take long again? SORRY! I have been busy. BLAME SCHOOL! Yuck. I can't believe I have to go back there AGAIN! SighOh well! I must learn and let my puny brain grow. Can brains grow? Hmm… I guess they could right?

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! They were VERY honest. I HAVE been excluding Sasuke and them. But I have a good excuse! T-T I couldn't think of what to put… I couldn't figure out how to put them all in! I can't just make them pop out of nowhere. Right? Right. Anyway… I hope you enjoy this chap.

-Cries- Curse you Raiiyaan. You got more votes! I think…

For this Chapter you will have to download the following songs.

Candy by Riyu Kosaka

Love Love Shine by Riyu Kosaka

Remember you had to get them? Hehehe they are from DDR! WOOT! Such an interesting game. I couldn't get the full-length song so it's okay if you only get the one minutes ones. Anyway… ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter Eight**

**The Almighty Dance-off**

**Battle of The Imaginary Friends**

**Recap: **"Everyone ready?" Asked the brilliant Mi-to-chan.

"Hell yeah!" Answered Tenten and Sakura in unison.

"Okay then. Let the dance off, BEGIN!" Mi-to-chan said with an evil grin.

**(Normal POV)**

"AHHHH! My brain! I think it just died from boredom!" wailed a blonde haired boy.

Meet Naruto Uzumaki. He is known as the kid who has a very bubbly personality. He has a big mouth that can get in the way a few times but his sense of humor can get anyone to crack a smile. His most treasured thing's are: Ramen, Friends, and Pranks. (Though I don't think it counts as a thing.)

"Your brain died? Interesting. I never knew you had a brain to begin with." retorted a pale-eyed guy with long coffee colored hair.

Meet Neji Hyuuga. He is known as a very mysterious person. He is serious at times, but not all the time. Like Naruto, he likes to pull pranks but he wouldn't want to risk getting in trouble. Being president of the school, he wouldn't want his image being smudged.

Naruto's face turned evil. "HEY! What's THAT suppose to mean?"

"Geez Naruto. Must we ALWAYS explain things to you?" Asked a guy with his black hair tied up to form the shape of a pineapple.

Meet Shikamaru Nara. He is known for his laziness. You could find him anywhere under the shade of a tree watching the clouds go by. Though he is lazy, he is very smart. His IQ is over 200, which you could never tell at a first glance. As part of the group, he is usually the one who comes up with the plan for the pranks, even though he finds it troublesome.

"SHUT UP! Why do you have to be such a smart ass?" yelled an annoyed Naruto.

"Pfft. At least he isn't a dumb ass like you, dobe." Said a raven-haired guy leaning against a tree.

Well, you all know who that is huh? It's Sasuke Uchiha. The one and only. No one knows much about him. But what we DO know is that he is quiet, cold hearted, and likes to pull a prank or two. Even though he just transferred to this school, he is already popular. His fan club can tell you that much. He is always serious and you would never find a smile on his face. Maybe a smirk but not a smile. No one has ever made him smile in such a long time.

"What was that Sasuke-teme?" Steam was now going through Naruto's ears and nose but Sasuke didn't show the slightest of emotions.

"Hn." Replied Sasuke looking up to the sky.

"Whatever." Naruto rolled his blue eyes. "I have more important things to take care of."

"Oh really? Like what?" Neji asked not interested at all.

"Like the fact that I am bored! And did you guys noticed no one is here?"

-Tumbleweed-

Everyone looked around and indeed. No one was around. Not even Sasuke's fan girls. Though he didn't complain. He didn't want to hear their annoying shrills and screams anytime soon.

"There is no school today. They probably went off somewhere." Shikamaru explained lying on the ground with his eyes shut.

"But don't you guys find it weird! NO ONE is around! It's only us!" Naruto yelled waving his arms in the air.

"Hmm… he does have a point. No one is here." Neji said looking over to Shikamaru and Sasuke.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Oh well. At least there will be some peace and quiet."

They all nodded and relaxed under the tree located in front of the school. Just as they were about to get comfortable, they heard footsteps coming their way. A LOT of footsteps.

They all looked ahead and the whole student body was coming straight for them.

"AHH! SASUKE! Your stupid fan club is coming this way! This is all YOUR fault!" Naruto yelled as he pointed to the mob of students.

"Dobe! There are GUYS in that group!" Sasuke said sending a glare to the blonde haired boy.

"So?" Naruto replied oblivious.

Sasuke let out a groan. _"He is just too stupid."_

"Okay. What the heck is going on here?" Neji yelled to the group who came to a halt in front of them.

"You guys didn't hear? We are going to the dance off!" One guy yelled.

They all raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Dance off?" They repeated.

"Yeah! Against Sakura and Tenten!" Another one yelled and they all continued to the stadium.

"Haruno?" Sasuke yelled.

"Tenten?" Neji yelled.

The two were shocked. Why the heck were they having a dance off?

Naruto let out a wide grin. "YES! Finally, something interesting! Come on you guys! Lets go!"

Before anyone could protest, Naruto dragged them to the stadium.

**- - oOoOo - - **

"What the heck is going on here?" Neji asked as they entered the stadium.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I have no clue."

"Aww man! We came too late! There are no more seats!" Naruto whined while looking around for seats.

Sasuke slapped Naruto from behind and let out a snort.

"Shut up dobe. Just stand."

Naruto grumbled a few curses and rubbed his sore head.

The rest rolled their eyes and watched as the referee, a.k.a the brilliant coolest mi-to-chan, let the dance off begin.

(A/N: OKAY! Lets play… Candy right now!)

Tenten was the first to react. She reached into her pink vest pocket and pulled out a pokeball.

"Carson! I choose you!" Tenten said while turning her white hat around and throwing the pokeball to the ground. (A/N: Hmm… Kinda reminds me of pokemon huh?)

Carson emerged out of the pokeball and held a thumbs up.

"MOO!"

Neji- O-O;

The rest of the guys just stared with mouths wide open.

"What… the… heck… is she doing?" Neji managed to choke out.

The guys merely shrugged and continued to watch.

Sakura made a move next. She reached into her red vest and pulled a pokeball out.

"Karly! I choose you!" Sakura shouted as she turned her black hat around and threw her pokeball to the ground.

Karly emerged out of the pokeball and stood on his two legs.

"GRR!" (A/N: Right? Grr? They grr right?)

Sasuke's eyes bulged out of its sockets.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Shikamaru said while rubbing his eyes.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S A POKEMON BATTLE!" Naruto squealed with stars in his eyes.

The three told Naruto to shut up and watched the battle begin.

"Carson! Pirouette towards Karly!" Tenten shouted as she pointed towards Sakura's direction.

"Moo!" Carson started to Pirouette towards Karly in maximum speed.

Announcer guy Bob: Tenten just started the match with a powerful pirouette! What amazing speed! What will Sakura do?

Sakura smirked.

"Karly! Sauté to the right to dodge the attack!" Sakura screamed while Karly Grr-ed in response and did as told.

Carson missed Karly as he Sautéed to the right and let out a frustrated moo.

Announcer guy Bob: What grace! Now Sakura has a chance to attack!

Sakura smirked and held her arm high in the air. "Now Karly! Fouetté kick Karly while his back is turned!"

GRRR! oOoOo! BAM! Ahhh… MOO! oOoOoOo once more

"Oh no! Carson!" Tenten shreiked as Carson flew in the air and landed with a big KABOOM!

"Mwahaha! Had enough Tenten and Carson?" mocked Sakura with a devilish smirk.

Tenten's face turned fierce. "NO WAY! Carson! It's time to do it old school!"

Carson stood up and Moo-ed strongly.

Announcer guy Bob: Carson is up! I guess that kick wasn't enough. Now—what's this? There's a figure running towards Tenten and Sakura waving their arms like a maniac. Who could this weirdo be?

"WAIT! STOP THE MATCH!" Yelled Mi-to-chan running in the middle of the fight. (-Sigh- Yes. It's me…)

"What's up?" Tenten and Sakura asked confused.

Mi-to-chan bent over and tried to catch her breathe. "I gotta change the tape to play the other song." She answered bluntly.

"Oh…" They replied and waited for her to continue the fight.

15 minutes later…

"Argh! Stupid machine. Why won't you work! DIE!" She yelled frustrated.

Tenten and Sakura watched as Mi-to-chan whacked the poor tape player continuously. They were slowly losing their patience…

"FOR HEAVENS SAKE! HURRY UP!" Sakura yelled causing Mi-to-chan to stop 'fixing' the tape player.

"You think you can do better?" Mi-to-chan screamed menacingly.

"I KNOW I can do better!" Sakura retorted back.

"Oh that does it…" Mi-to-chan lunged towards Sakura but was stopped by someone.

"You guys! Hold up. Let ME fix it." Said none other than Raiiyaan.

2 seconds later…

"Okay you guys. I fixed it. Time to start the fight." Raiiyaan said smiling.

"Pfft. How was I supposed to know you had to push the 'play' button?" Mi-to-chan replied lamely.

"Everyone knows that. Even Naruto." Raiiyaan said walking away.

Mi-to-chan hung her head in shame. "Whatever. Start the match already."

(A/N: Okay! Time to play Love Love Shine!)

"Finally… Yo Carson! Do your thang with a head spin towards Sakura's home boy Karly!"

Carson started to head spin and was only a few feet away from Karly.

"AHHH! He's coming too fast! Karly! Try to dodge with a pimp walk!" (A/N: Haha you won't believe it, but that is a dance move. I looked it up.)

GRR!

Karly tried to pimp walk, but Carson was just too fast.

MOOO! KABOOM! GASP!

Announcer guy Bob: A critical hit! Will Karly recover? Or has Sakura lost this match?

"Karly are you alright!" Sakura asked as Karly lay on the floor very, very still.

"HA! Face it Sakura! Carson is the best dancer! You lost!" Tenten beamed with joy as she and Carson laughed.

Oh boy. She shouldn't have done that. Sakura is at boiling point right now. Any second now… she will snap.

RAWR! Roared an angry Sakura. (Told you) Oops. I mean Karly. Well, they both roared evilly.

Karly stood up and punched his chest roaring. (You know. Just like Tarzan.)

"Ahhh! My ears!" Tenten yelled while covering her ears.

"Now! Karly! Do the worm and grasshopper kick to Carson!" commanded Sakura.

Karly went to the floor on his stomach and started to do, err… well, the worm?

Carson, still recovering from the loud noise, was tripped by Karly then kicked in the stomach and flew in the air towards Tenten.

The audience oOoed and awed in amazement. What? It's not everyday you see a purple cow flying across the sky.

"AHHH! I DON'T WANT TO DIE GETTING CRUSHED BY A FLYING PURPLE COW!" Tenten screamed with her hands covering her face.

"Mwahaha! Face your destiny Tenten!" snickered Sakura.

Tenten had to think fast. Any second now, and she would be a flat pancake. "Uhh… Carson! Do the funky chicken!"

Cricket. Cricket. The audience silenced. What the heck will the funky chicken do?

"Moo?" Asked Carson. He too was confused.

Tenten sweat-dropped. "Just do it!"

Carson shrugged and did as told. There he was. Flying in the air towards Tenten while doing the funky chicken. Totally normal.

Announcer guy Bob: Even I the announcer am confused. How in the—oh wait! It's working! Carson is now heading towards Sakura! Amazing!

"WHAT! How the heck did that happen!" Sakura screamed and landed face first towards the ground with Carson on top of her.

"BWAHAHA! Take that Sakura! Nice work Carson!"

Carson smiled happily and skipped back to Tenten.

Sakura stood up and watched Tenten laugh non-stop.

"Shut up Tenten! NOW! Karly! Confuse Carson with your robot dance moves!"

GRR! Karly responded and started to do the robot.

Announcer guy Bob: Oh no! Carson is in trouble. How will he know what to do now?

Tenten gasped. "Oh no! His dance moves are too powerful! Carson is getting so confused!"

Carson started to run around in circles and started to kick himself.

"He doesn't know if Karly is a robot or a polar bear! Curse you Sakura!"

Sakura started to laugh evilly. "Yes! YES! Take that Carson!"

Meanwhile: With Hinata and Ino.

"Hinata! This isn't going very well." Ino said sadly.

"NOO! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING CARSON! KICK KARLY! NOT YOU!" Hinata yelled while pulling her hair. "There goes my ten bucks."

Ino sweat-dropped. "Hinata is totally losing it… At least I won't lose my 15 bucks."

Sasuke and the gang:

"This… Is… So… Weird." The Guys said slowly. Except Naruto, he was having a blast.

"This day is turning out to be so pointless." Sasuke said shaking his head side to side.

Back to Tenten and Sakura:

"Carson! Stop kicking yourself by doing the Hamster Dance!"

"AHHH! WAIT! I DON'T HAVE THAT TAPE!" Mi-to-chan yelled from the sidelines. She was currently looking through all of her tapes with a frustrated expression. Raiiyaan was just watching quite amused.

Tenten ignored her and told Carson to continue.

(A/N: Uhh… I guess you could play the song. Haha. But you don't really need to.)

"Dit dee dee da dee da doe doe deeee baaa ditty doe. Dee dah Dee do ditty da deetin da doo da day doe!"

Announcer guy Bob: LOOK! A PURPLE COW DOING THE HAMSTER DANCE! THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE FOR ME! I AM SO HAPPY! YAHOO! GO CARSON!

YEEEEEEHAAAAWWWWW! Screamed Tenten.

The audience cheered as Carson did the hamster dance.

"IMPOSSIBLE! NO ONE CAN BE DANCING AFTER SEEING KARLY DO THE ROBOT!" Sakura screamed in shock.

"HA! I TOLD YOU CARSON WAS THE GREATEST!" Tenten yelled with pride.

"Oh no! Karly is getting confused!" Sakura said sadly. "Karly! He is still a purple cow! Not a hamster!"

"GRR?" Cried Karly while spinning uncontrollably.

Announcer guy Bob: The tables have turned! Now Carson and Tenten are in the lead- what's this? Carson has stopped doing the Hamster dance and is now spinning too!

"OH NO! CARSON! What's wrong?" cried Tenten.

"Moo mooey moo moo. Mo, Mooey mooish glue."

Tenten gasped. "OH NO! Carson can't handle doing the hamster dance for such a long time!"

(A/N: This is probably my most weirdest chapter yet…)

Announcer guy Bob: Both Karly and Carson are down! What will they do?

"What do I do? There has got to be a dance move to beat her." Both Sakura and Tenten said. "I KNOW!"

"Carson/Karly, DO THE HOKIE POKIE!" Sakura and Tenten said in unison.

Carson and Karly did as they were told while Mi-to-chan was now looking for that tape.

"You put your right foot in, you put your right foot out, you put your right foot in and you shake it all about. You do the Hokie Pokie and you turn yourself around. That's what it's all about!" Sang the audience.

"HEY! THEY ARE PLAYING MY SONG! NOW I CAN PROVE MYSELF ONCE AND FOR ALL THAT I CAN DO THE HOKIE POKIE!" Naruto exclaimed happily and ran to the centre.

"Naruto! Where are you going!" Sasuke yelled but was held back by Shikamaru and Neji.

"Leave him! He is a goner!" Shikamaru said sadly.

"Foolish Naruto! He can't do it! He's only up to lesson 5!"

The guys watched Naruto run up to the centre and stop.

The crowd went silent and watched Naruto attempt to do the Hokie Pokie.

"Uhh… Now how does that go again? OH YEAH! You put your right foot in." Naruto said while putting his left arm in.

"Oh gosh. What does he think he's doing?" Tenten said miserably.

The audience started to boo Naruto, but he continued to try.

"NARUTO! STOP! YOU DON'T HAVE TO PROVE ANYTHING!" Sakura screamed on top of her lungs.

"YES I DO! BELIEVE IT!" He answered back. (I really hate it when he says that.)

The crowd continued to boo and threw random objects at him.

"What a brave soul. No one thinks he could do it." Ino said with her head down in shame.

"COME ON NARUTO! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT! I BELIEVE IN YOU!" wailed none other than, Hinata.

Naruto looked up and saw Hinata's face filled with hope and determination. _"She… believes in me?"_

Naruto gave a toothy grin and started over again. Amazingly, He was doing it right!

Announcer guy Bob: OH MY WORD! HE IS ACTUALLY DOING IT! GO NARUTO! GO!

Everyone started to chant his name and Naruto was a dancing machine. He did the Hokie Pokie so fast, no one could keep up.

"Well what do you know, Naruto is doing the Hokie Pokie!" Shikamaru said not believing his eyes.

"Good for him." Neji and Sasuke said with smirks on their faces.

Carson and Karly tried to mimic Naruto but failed miserably. They both collapsed on the ground with swirls for eyes.

"OH NO! CARSON!" Tenten yelled running up to her friend.

"KARLY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Sakura screamed running up to him as well.

Mi-to-chan went to the group of people and stopped Naruto from dancing.

"This match is over. Since Naruto was the only one left dancing, HE WINS! CONGRAULATIONS!"

The audience started to cheer and praise him while he smiled and held a thumbs up.

"WHAT?" Tenten and Sakura exclaimed. "HE WON?"

"What can I say, he does a really good Hokie Pokie." Replied Mi-to-chan and walked away with Raiiyaan.

Tenten and Sakura looked at each other with confused expressions but then smiled. Naruto accomplished something today. They were happy for him. They stood up and shook each other's hand.

Tenten grinned. "Good match."

"Right back at you." Sakura replied and they both cheered for Naruto, who was now smiling like crazy.

The guys smirked and started to walk towards their friend.

Sasuke gave Naruto a high-five and patted him hard on the head. "I guess this day wasn't so pointless after all."

**A/N: **FINALLY! DONE! THIS IS SO LONG! 10 PAGES! That's a record for me.

LOL NARUTO WON! WOOT! Good for him! Shocked are we? So neither Carson or Karly won. Oh well! I didn't want to win anyway. Now, everyone knows Naruto can do the Hokie Pokie! That's good enough for me! Thanks for the votes! And sorry for the long update!

P.S: Anyone who voted for Raiiyaan, you get ONE cookie. Anyone who voted for me, you get a SUPPLY of cookies that will last you a LIFETIME. MWAHAHA!

**Raiiyaan: ANYONE WHO VOTED FOR ME GETS A MILLION DOLLARS! … Donated from none other than… MI-TO-CHAN!**

**And by the way…this isn't the end of Karly Karkney Korkipokie Mark…he WILL be back…seeking revenge…MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -cough cough- hahahahahahahahahaha. Okay…now…you must read and review. Haha.**

Mi-to-chan: -takes money out of wallet- What she said… T-T I'm broke.

P.P.S: DID I SERIOUSLY GET ONLY 2 VOTES?AND, AND RAIIYAAN GOT 4 VOTES? But… But… I AM THE AUTHOR! NOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! ………. LOL oh well. I bet Raiiyaan hypnotized you guys. Hehe kidding.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **Another school year at Konoha High. To Sakura, it's just one more boring school year to go. But then, something unsuspecting happened. She met her worst nightmare, Uchiha Sasuke. They were mortal enemies at the first glance. Their friends were tired of hearing them argue all the time so; they decided to make this situation interesting. The girls bet Sasuke will fall for Sakura, while the guy's bet Sakura will fall for Sasuke. They will both have till the end of the school year. Who will win the bet? Read and find out.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto! CURSES!

**A/N:** Wow. Time sure flies by quick eh? Haha sorry! Again… I haven't updated. I am really sorry! But I will try to update quickly.

**Chapter Nine **

**They Meet Again!**

**Recap: **The guys smirked and started to walk towards their friend.

Sasuke gave Naruto a high-five and patted him hard on the head. "I guess this day wasn't so pointless after all."

**(Normal POV)**

"Na-ru-to! Na-ru-to! Na-ru-to!" chanted Sakura and the rest of the crowd surrounding him.

Sakura was so happy for him. He has finally learned the hokie pokie! Nothing can ruin her mood. –evil grin- That is, until we add a certain person. This person just happens to be right beside Sakura and she doesn't even know.

"Na-ru-to! Na-ru-OOF!" Sakura was pushed and fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Oww… Wha- HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

Sakura stood up and dusted off her pants. She glared at the person who pushed her but then let out a shrill scream.

"YOU! IT'S YOU!" Sakura shouted and pointed at, none-other than, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and smirked. "Well, if it isn't Haruno. I can see you're in a good mood today."

Sakura's face turned bright red. Not from embarrassment, but from anger.

"Good mood? Good MOOD? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'M IN A BAD MOOD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Sasuke looked quite amused. "Oh really? What did I do?"

"You know very well what you did! Does honey ring a bell?"

Sasuke put a finger on his chin. "Honey… Honey… Nope. Sorry. I don't remember any honey."

Sakura glared intently at Sasuke and raised a fist. "You LIAR! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SWITCHED MY SHAMPOO WITH HONEY! YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!"

Sakura pulled her fist back but was stopped when someone grabbed her wrist.

"Who are you going to kill Sakura?"

Sakura spun around and saw Hinata, Ino, and Tenten staring at her weirdly.

With her free hand she pointed to Sasuke. "That guy!"

The three looked over to him and lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

Ino giggled. "Why would you want to kill such a cute guy?"

Sakura's mouth dropped to the ground. "Cute? Cute? What are you talking about Ino! HE'S EVIL!"

Sasuke laughed which grabbed Sakura's attention.

"What's. So. Funny?" Growled a very unhappy Sakura.

Sasuke stopped laughing and let out one of his smirks. "You're cute when you're mad."

CRACK went Sakura's brain. The girl's mouth went wide open.

Did… Did he just call Sakura cute?

Ino was the first to speak. "Oh my gosh. Sakura! Did you just hear what he said? Sakura? Sakura?"

The next thing you know, Sakura was on the ground lying very still. Sakura had just fainted. Good job Sasuke…

------10 minutes later------

"Sakura? Sakura? Can you hear me? Say something!"

Sakura let out a moan.

"I think she is waking up! Sakura!"

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and saw 3 familiar faces.

"Uhh… My head. Where am I? What happened?" Sakura asked bewildered.

Hinata smiled, "Sakura, are you okay? You just fainted."

Sakura was still in a daze. "Wah? I fainted?"

"Yeah. You fainted. You gave us quite a scare." Tenten said while letting out a sigh.

Sakura looked around and noticed she was on a picnic table under a large tree.

"How the heck did I get here?" Sakura asked while Tenten and Hinata turned a little pale.

Ino let out a giggle. "You won't believe it Sakura but-" Ino was interrupted when her mouth was covered by Tenten and Hinata.

Sakura was confused. "What? I won't believe what?"

"I don't think we should tell you Sakura." Hinata said worried.

"Yeah, you might faint again…" Tenten said releasing her hand from Ino's mouth.

"Ino, tell me how I got here." Sakura demanded.

Ino let out a devilish smirk, "It was so romantic and cute! Once you fainted, that guy you were talking to lifted you up and gave you a piggy-back ride all the way here! And you said he was evil. He's so sweet!"

Sakura's eyes went as wide as saucer's. She turned around and saw 4 guys. One of them was Sasuke.

"WHAT! He… he… HE GAVE ME A PIGGY-BACK RIDE!" Sakura yelled feeling like she had just caught a deadly disease.

Ino went confused. "Yes Sakura. Why? Is that a problem?"

Sakura didn't know what to say. Her enemy. Sasuke Uchiha just gave her a piggyback ride. Oh gosh. This MUST be a nightmare.

"AHHH! NOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOT HIM! ANYONE BUT HIM! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT ME ON THE GROUND THAN GO ONTO HIS BACK!"

The guys behind her couldn't help but laugh.

"Man Sasuke. What did you do to make her so mad?" Neji said smirking.

"Hahaha It must have been something bad. I have never seen a girl so mad at you for giving a piggy-back ride." Naruto said while pointing and laughing at him.

Sasuke on the other hand wasn't too happy. This was the first time a girl got so mad at him.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "Pfft. All I did was switch her shampoo with honey."

Ino snapped her fingers. "So you're this Uchiha guy Sakura has been talking about."

The guys looked at the girls who all nodded their heads.

"Ahh… It all makes sense now." Tenten said.

Sakura was still fuming. She stared at Sasuke with pure hatred.

Inner Sakura: Why are you so mad? He GAVE you a piggyback ride! You should thank him!

"_WHAT? Are you kidding me? Because of him, my hair is all messed up AND he called me cute. _

Inner Sakura: Huh… I never knew being called cute was a bad thing.

"_Well, It's not. But he called me it! He's a big fat jerk." _

Inner Sakura: In my opinion, you're being a big baby. Just give the guy a chance! Maybe under that big jerky ego of his, there's the guy of our dreams! You never know, he could be 'the one'!

"_Hmph. Right, and my real name is George and I live in a shoe. Give me a break. This guy can't be 'the one.' I mean, come on. He's totally mean._

Inner Sakura: Just give him a chance. Say thanks! Don't make me come out there and tell him myself.

"_Fine. I will say thanks. But I WON"T be happy about it."_

Inner Sakura: That's all I ask…

With clenched fist's Sakura went off the picnic table and walked towards Sasuke.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at her. "What do you want?"

Sakura looked into his eyes and glared. "….thanks…"

Sasuke looked confused but then smirked. "What was that Haruno? I didn't hear you. Can you repeat that for me?"

Sakura's glare turned more evil. "….thanks…"

"A little louder…"

She gritted her teeth. "…thanks…"

"So EVERYONE can hear you."

She let out a sigh. "Damn it Uchiha! I SAID THANKS ALREADY! HOW MANY FREAKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT? THANK YOU! There! HAPPY?"

Sasuke let out a victorious smirk. "Very…"

Sakura turned away and walked back to the girls. She was still very mad.

"Uhh… Sakura?" Hinata asked quietly.

"What. Is. It. Hinata?" Sakura said through clenched teeth.

"Uhh… Never mind."

The girls were pretty silent while the guys all stared at them.

Ino, being totally clueless decided to break the silence.

"So… You guys going out now?"

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Went everyone's brain… Even mine…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! INO-PIG! THAT'S THE MOST RIDICULOUS QUESTION YOU EVER ASKED IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE! I WOULD NEVER GO OUT WITH HIM! MUCH LESS LIKE HIM THE SLIGHTESS! HAVE YOU LOOKED AT HIM?"

Ino turned her attention to Sasuke and saw a heavenly glow around him with a chorus of angels singing.

Ino let a dreamy sigh out. "Yeah…"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Ino-pig, I will NEVER go out with a idiotic jerk like him. I would never LIKE him either. Got that?"

Sasuke snorted. "Oh yeah? Who says I would want to go out with YOU?"

Sakura glared at him. "And why NOT?"

"Well for one thing… You're stupid, insane, rude, mean and so many other things."

"Oh yeah! Well you're an idiot, a jerk, totally emotionless, cold hearted…"

Meanwhile…

"I don't think they will ever stop fighting…" Tenten said sadly.

"You crazy? Sasuke will win this battle." Neji said to Tenten.

Tenten glared. "What did you say?"

Now we have Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, and Neji fighting.

"This was totally not my fault." Ino said innocently.

"Are you kidding me? This was your ENTIRE fault. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be hearing their bickering right now." Shikamaru said not even glancing at Ino.

"What was that?"

Now we have Ino and Shikamaru fighting! YAY! Hmmm what about Naruto and Hinata?

"Haha This is so sweet. I never saw Sasuke-teme fight with a girl before." Naruto said grinning.

Hinata just blushed a deep red. _"Naruto is speaking to me! What should I do?"_

Naruto laughed. "Hey Hinata! Who do you think will win the fight?"

Hinata gulped. "Umm.. I-I D-don't K-know…"

Naruto stared at Hinata as her blushed deepened.

"Uhh.. I think I G-gotta go now.. Bye N-naruto"

"What? Wait! Hinata!" Naruto ran after Hinata who was nearing Ino and Tenten.

"Hinata! There you are! Can you tell Shikamaru that Sakura isn't crazy!"

"Oh look Tenten. Your friend is crazy too! No wonder you guys are friends."

"Shut up Hyuuga! Not you Hinata…"

"How troublesome..."

"Man, Sasuke is still arguing with Sakura…" Naruto said out of nowhere.

The rest just stared at him. They looked over to the two and indeed. They were still throwing remarks at each other.

"I HATE YOU UCHIHA!" screamed Sakura.

"RIGHT BACK AT YOU!" screamed Sasuke.

The two gave one last glare and stormed off in different directions.

"Uhh… I think we better go after Sakura." Ino said and the girls ran away.

The guys watched the girls retreating figures and turned over to Sasuke who was sitting on one of the picnic tables.

The guys were silent but Naruto decided to open his big mouth.

"HAHAHA! Sasuke has a girlfriend!" Naruto laughed and received a punch in return.

With the Girls:

"Sakura? You okay?" Hinata asked worried.

No reply came from Sakura until she let out an evil cackle.

"Sakura? You're starting to freak me out." Ino said obviously scared.

"MWAHAHAHA! I have a plan…" Sakura said in a menacing voice.

"P-plan? For what?" asked Tenten.

Sakura started to giggle. "A plan… For REVENGE!"

Everyone: o-o"

"Okay S-sakura… We'll be leaving you now." The 3 girls tried to run but Sakura stopped them.

"Where do you think you guys are going?"

Ino thought. "Uhhh… to our rooms?"

Hinata and Tenten nodded and tried to wiggle free.

"HA! You guys are not going ANYWHERE!"

"We're not?" squeaked Tenten.

"Nope. You guys are going to help me." Sakura started to drag them to her room while they tried to escape.

"NOOOO! SAKURA! LET US GO!"

"NEVAR! MWAHAHAHA!"

What a good friend Sakura is ne? I wonder what she has in store for Sasuke. Something evil for sure. Hahaha can anyone guess what she has planned?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **Another school year at Konoha High. To Sakura, it's just one more boring school year to go. But then, something unsuspecting happened. She met her worst nightmare, Uchiha Sasuke. They were mortal enemies at the first glance. Their friends were tired of hearing them argue all the time so; they decided to make this situation interesting. The girls bet Sasuke will fall for Sakura, while the guy's bet Sakura will fall for Sasuke. They will both have till the end of the school year. Who will win the bet? Read and find out.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto… Or DO I? …. Nope. Darn.

**A/N: **….. OKAY! Again! I'm super late. I know. I'm REALLY SORRY! **BLAME SCHOOL! **** **YEAH! It's all the stupid homework we get too! And… I was stuck. I couldn't think of ANYTHING to write about. Again… so sorry. You guys can kill me later!

Oh yeah… MERRY CHRISTMAS!! (though it passed) YAY!

P.S Thank you raiiyaan for being my BETA!

**Chapter Ten**

**This Plan Will NEVER Fail**

**Recap: **"HA! You guys are not going ANYWHERE!"

"We're not?" squeaked Tenten.

"Nope. You guys are going to help me." Sakura started to drag them to her room while they tried to escape.

"NOOOO! SAKURA! LET US GO!"

"NEVAR! MWAHAHAHA!"

**(Normal POV)**

Hmm… Where did we leave off? OH YES! Sakura was just with her prisoners… Er. I mean 'friends' yeah…

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Continued Sakura, as she looked around the room at her friends distorted faces.

"…Sakura. You have been laughing evilly ever since you dragged us here. Could you cut it out!?" Ino yelled with a fist in Sakura's face.

(I haven't updated in about three months so that would be a LONG time.)

Sakura coughed and resumed back to being 'normal.'

"OKAY! Now that we are in our secret headquarters, we shall now be-"

Tenten let out a cough, interrupting their evil leader.

Sakura's eye twitched. "Can we please save the coughing for LATER? This is IMPORTANT!"

Everyone's eyes went straight to Tenten's, but she seemed unfazed.

She snorted. "You call this our 'secret headquarters!?"

Nod. Nod. Nod. Went Sakura's bobble head.

"You must be joking… This is a **JANITORS CLOSET**! A FIVE BY FIVE, CRAMPED, FLOOR-TO-CEILING, SPACE, USED TO STORE CLEANING UTENSILS, OLD FURNITURE AND MANY OTHER SUPPLIES! BUT **YOU** SEEM TO HAVE MISTAKEN IT FOR A SUPER SECRET LAIR WHEN IN FACT EVERYBODY IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE SCHOOL KNOWS ABOUT IT!"

Blink. Blink. Blink. Blink.

"Well… Tenten. I don't suppose YOU know where we can go to come up with uber secret plans." Sakura replied with a wave of her finger.

"Um.. actually. I was wondering…" Hinata thought for a second. "Uh. I was wondering why don't we just go to your room instead of here?"

Sakura shook her head disappointedly.

"Tsk tsk tsk Hinata. Have you forgotten? I am sharing a room with the enemy! I can't let him walk in while we are planning our diabolical plan."

Everyone mouthed an 'oh" until Ino spoke up.

"So, why can't we just go in Tenten's room?"

Sakura threw a toilet scrubber at Ino. "A-HA! A common mistake for rookie. Have you forgotten? Tenten is sharing her dorm with the enemy's friend. He will grow suspicious and tell it to Sasuke who will stop this whole thing and ruin our plan. No offence Hinata."

Hinata shrugged but decided to ask another question. "Then, why can't we use me and Ino's room?"

Silence filled the cramped room. Sakura stood there puzzled. _"Oh yeah hey…"_

"Uh… Well… you see…"

Everyone waited. Sakura started to panic. _"Think Sakura think."_

DING! The idea light bulb is now shining brightly!

"It's because! We must pick up our secret weapon in this room!"

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

Sakura glared at Tenten. _"Good point. Hmm… now where will I find a secret weapon.."_

Sakura looked around until she spotted it.

"A-HA! SUCCESS! I FOUND IT!" Sakura picked up the object and held it with pride.

"OBSERVE! Our secret… weapon."

Stare

"Our secret weapon…" Ino started.

"Is a…" Hinata continued.

-Drum roll-

"METAL BUCKET!?" Tenten volunteered to finish.

TA-DA!

Sakura smiled deviously. "YUP! Though it has a dent in the middle, it will serve us greatly… wonder how it got that huge dent." She studied the bucket carefully.

Hinata and Ino froze. Yes. That was the very bucket that held many memories. It was Carson Cally Corkahobie's hang out, it caused Sakura to befriend Karly Karkney Korkipokie Mark, and most of all; it made Janitor Bill search for his beloved bucket for quite some time. Yes, that bucket played the most important role of all.

Sakura shrugged. "But anyway, it's not just the metal bucket. It's what's INSIDE the bucket."

Everyone leaned forward to take a look. Inside the bucket was… nothing.

Sweat drops went all around.

Tenten coughed.

"AHEM! What did I say about the coughing?" Sakura glared holes into Tenten's head.

"Sakura… there's nothing IN the bucket!"

Sakura looked in and indeed. There was nothing in there.

"Well, I'll fix that. Come on team! Let us march to my room!"

Sakura started to happily march when Ino cut in.

"I thought we weren't allowed to scheme in there."

Sakura froze but continued to march. "Then we shall go to your room! ONWARD MEN!"

They all looked at each other and shrugged. Hey, it was still early in the day and it was Sunday. Plus, there was no school tomorrow. The day was young and they didn't want to be bored. What the heck, this should be fun.

As they went up the stairs they couldn't help but hear a soft cry.

"NOOOO! NOT AGAIN! MY METAL BUCKET! WHERE DID YOU GO OFF TO NOW?"

Sorry Janitor Bill. But we need it for Sakura's super duper uber diabolical most ingenious plan the world will ever witness.

**Sunday 10:17 A.M**

In Hinata's and Ino's room:

"Okay Sakura. Lets hear it. What's your plan?" Asked Tenten lying on the bed.

Sakura rummaged inside their closet.

"I swear, if she pulls a frying pan out of there again..." Ino said eyeing her carefully.

"Don't worry Ino, I made sure there was no frying pans in there." Hinata said with a smile.

Tenten's eyes went wide open. "Frying pan? Wait a sec… I thought you said you didn't have any frying pans up here! That means…"

"FOUND IT!" Sakura smiled and pulled out a jar full of a liquid substance.

"S-Sakura. Where di- never mind." Ino let out a sigh. Her own closet was a mystery to her now.

"Sakura… what is that?" Hinata asked looking at the rather large jar.

Sakura spun the lid off and shoved it in Hinata's face.

"Care to taste?"

Tenten pulled Hinata away. "NO WAY! Who knows what the he- sniff is that honey?"

Sakura smiled proudly. "Very good Tenten. Indeed. This is honey."

Ino raised a questioning eyebrow. "And what do you plan to do with it?"

"I'm glad you asked Ino." Sakura snapped her fingers and down came a large cloth screen. (A/N: Do you guys know what the heck I'm talking about? It's like, those blinds you use for projectors that can come down from the ceiling except this one is cloth… Use your imagination.)

"Okay… what the heck did Sakura do to our room?"

Sakura ignored Ino's comment and continued to pace in front of them

"Now. Everyone pay attention. Sit up straight! This is important!"

Everyone sat in a row with their legs crossed and watched Sakura get out a long pink wand with a big pinker star in the end. (A/N I used to have a toy like that once and I always used it as a pointer. Sadly, I lost it.)

"As you can see, this is a map of our school. Right now we are here." She pointed to a section where their faces were.

"Wow. She really worked hard on this." Tenten said amazed.

Sakura went to the other side of the map and pointed to another cluster of heads. "I assume Sasuke and his idiotic friends are still out in the courtyard planning something diabolical to humiliate all of us so we would be the laughing stock of the school but little does he know we are planning a counter attack starting with, HIM."

Sakura slapped her wand on the picture of Sasuke's face.

Ino raised a hand.

"What is it Ino?" Sakura said losing her patience.

"Um, Yeah. Sorry for interrupting but, I don't remember Sasuke having a moustache and a beard."

Sakura went stiff. _"Damn. So they did notice."_

"And, I'm pretty sure it's humanly impossible for anyone to have X's for eyes." Tenten said suspiciously.

Hinata nodded her head. "And I am certain Sasuke wasn't missing any of his front teeth."

Sakura looked over to his picture where she earlier scribbled it with doodles to let out her frustration.

"Uhh… Well… THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!" Everyone jumped at her sudden outburst. "The point IS that we have to get him BACK! MY HAIR STILL SMELLS LIKE HONEY! ARE YOU AWARE THAT HONEY IS THE HARDEST SUBSTANCE TO GET OUT OF HAIR?"

Ino raised her hands to quiet her down. "Okay okay. Calm down. What do you plan to do?"

Sakura resumed back to her evil self and let out a smirk.

"Simple. We do, what he did to me. But this time, we are adding a little twist of our own."

**A/N:** YAY! FINALLY DONE! I'm SO SORRY! I took really long. I KNOW! I punished myself by not going on and limiting myself to eating no sweets. Including cookies. BUT YAY! It took me really long trying to think of a prank. And I forgot what happened before and I had to remember if they had school tomorrow or not.

Anyway, thank you for your patience!AND PLEASE! Don't give up on me! I will try to update super doper fast! And sorry if I'm asking for much but… could you possibly leave a review? Please:D


End file.
